Back to the Past
by CelineeMm
Summary: Charlotte finds herself going back in time to the year 1900, a year after the newsies strike. She meets a friend, a newsie, who kindly helps her adjust to life. She finds romance, friendship, and adventure. Will she ever go back to her time? And at what cost?
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

(_**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction and I love newsies, so i decided to make a newsies fanfiction. I've seen in other fanfics that they write like "I don't own newsies, i only own my OC" so yeah. Rate and review. Thanks)**_

Chapter 1

Charlotte double-checked her bag, making sure she had her metro card in her wallet. She did but realized her keys were missing. She groaned and looked around her messy room for her house keys. She looked under some clothes on the floor, on her desk that had books and such messily laid across, and on her bed that needed to be made. She finally found them under her bed near some dust bunnies. She stood up and brushed the dust off the key chains and her keys.

Fully satisfied that her keys were dust free and contained no stray spiders, she left her bedroom and went to the bathroom. Charlotte brushed her long, straight black hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing jean shorts, her new hello kitty vans, and a pink shirt. When her hair was knot free, she stepped out the door and headed for the subway.

It was a hot and sunny, nothing unusual for a New York summer. After a walking a block, Charlotte took out her cell phone and started texting her friend. She was planning on meeting her at the subway station where they would ride together to the mall, she was in dire need of some back to school clothes. The sidewalk that was usually filled with fast walking people was empty. Charlotte, unobservant as she is, kept texting without any misgivings.

She was text walking and not paying attention to what was around her. Suddenly the hot summer air started to feel cold and breezy. She looked up saw a blue swirling portal in front of her. Charlotte had no time to wonder what she exactly she was seeing because the portal sucked her in.

She screamed after she was sucked in. Air seemed to rush all around her and everything was swirling. She found herself to be dizzy. This was unlike anything she has ever experienced and she knew she had a hard time comprehending what exactly she was experiencing. The portal opened in a new location leaving Charlotte to land smack on her butt. Charlotte found herself in an old fashioned room filled with wooden bunk beds. She stood up and rubbed her sore behind.

Standing, holding a bedpost with white knuckles and a face full of disbelief and shock was a boy. He seemed to be a little but older than Charlotte. He was wearing a red handkerchief and cowboy hat around his neck.

"Where the hell am I?" Charlotte said, mainly too herself,

She had not yet seen the boy and looked around. She spotted the boy shocked silent clutching the bedpost with his dear life.

"Um, hi." She said

It took a minute for the boy to speak and let go of the bedpost and walk a little closer to Charlotte, yet still keeping the distance. He pointed to area where the portal once was.

"Wha- you- da blue swirl-da bright light…" he said pointing and looking to Charlotte and then where the portal and then back at Charlotte.

Charlotte shoved her hands in her shorts pockets.

"I have no idea what just happened. I was just minding my own business when that portal sucks me in and brings me," she took her hands out of her pockets and waved her arms around "here. Where exactly am I?"

"You's in da newsies lodgin' house." He answered

"Newsies lodging house?" Charlotte questioned. She remembered the newsies from history lessons and from that musical she loved.

"Yea."

Charlotte was skeptical but the way the boy talked and how he dressed was almost enough to convince her.

"If you're a newsie, then why aren't you- you know- selling newspapers?" she asked

"I sold all of 'em already and was hopin' I could get some extra snoozin' time when dat blue thing showed up an' scared the living daylights outta me." He answered.

That was a reasonable answer, Charlotte thought to herself.

"You're not from around here are ya?" he asked looking at her hello kitty shoes and clothes, particularly her shorts that showed a lot of her freshly shaven and lotioned legs.

She blushed a little, noticing his wandering eyes. "Well no. And I don't really know where I am."

"Are ya deaf? I already told ya that you're in da newsies lodgin' house." He said

"I know that part, but what year?" she asked.

"1900." He answered as if it was the stupidest question ever asked.

Her mind was going a mile a minute. She in the year 1900? That is crazy, unbelievable, and impossible. She wondered why that portal got her. Then she thought 1900, well that means the strike already happened.

"That's crazy." She answered, she sat on the bed closest to her so she could soak in the fact she just time traveled.

"Where are ya from?" he asked

"2012." She answered.

He, in return, looked at her like she was crazy. If he didn't see that portal with his very own eyes, he would've deemed her insane.

"What am I gonna do? Where am I going to stay? How am I going to get back? Where is my family? How the hell did that happened…" she trailed off, her mind going a mile a minute.

"Don't cha worry, I'll help ya in ya time here." He answered

"Really?" Charlotte asked, standing up from sitting. He nodded. "Oh that's so nice of you. Thank you," she realized he didn't tell her his name. She knew his name from watching Newsies the movie, but she didn't want to seem like a creeper. "What's your name?"

"Me name's Jack Kelly, but people call me Cowboy. Not ta be rude or anything but are those cats on your shoes?" he asked.

She looked at her shoes. "Yeah, it's Hello Kitty." Cowboy looked at her with confusion.

"It's a popular character in my time." She said smiling. He smiled back.

"Not that ya outfit is ugly, I actually really like it," he said looking back at her legs smiling slyly, "but ta fit in this time, ya gotta change."

He went to a drawer and took out a pair of worn ankle length laced up boots, a white long sleeved shirt, and some pants.

"Thanks." Charlotte said.

"No problem, Kitty."

She looked at him, shaking her head and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting a Name

(_**Chapter two. I am proud of myself that i already got 3 viewers:) thank you for viewing. please follow and review. Thank you.)**_

"My name's Charlotte." She said

"I like Kitty better." He said. She rolled her eyes.

Cowboy showed her to the area that contained sinks, mirrors, and bathrooms. Charlotte selected a stall and started changing into the clothes she was given. The material of the clothes felt weird compared to what she would usually wear, but she shrugged it off, hoping that she would get used to it. When she finished changing, she left the stall, with her bag and clothes in hand.

"I'll take dat for ya." Cowboy said taking her clothes and bag. He put in a drawer and closed it.

"I'll make sure it stays safe." He said

"Thank you." Charlotte said.

"Since I sold all o' me papes, I won't be able to show ya how to be a proper newsie." He said. Charlotte was a bit down about that. "But don't cha worry, I'll introduce ya ta some of me friends and give ya da grand tour."

"That sounds awesome." Charlotte said. He looked at her, confused

"What's awesome?" he asked, Charlotte smiled.

"It means that it sounds really interesting."

"Oh. Well let's get going." He said leading her to a staircase. "Wait I almost forgot." he turned around to face Charlotte and handed her a newsies hat. She put it on and smiled.

Cowboy led her down the stairs and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to quickly run past the desk and the old man that was there.

"Oi Jack! Who is that with ya?"

"Gotta go Kloppman, explain it to ya latah." Cowboy said, pulling Charlotte until they were safe outside.

They slowed down to a walk and Cowboy let go of her. People were walking along the sidewalks and the streets were filled with old fashion wagons led by horses. The building looked like they were straight out of a history book and the attire that people were wearing reminded her of the Little House on the Prairie.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I didn't know how ta explain it ta Kloppman why I had a goyl in the room that wasn't Sarah." Cowboy explained

"Sarah?" Charlotte asked. She wouldn't be surprised if that was his girlfriend since he was pretty good looking, and she would not be especially sad if he did indeed have a girlfriend.

"She's ma goyl." He said beaming with a smile.

"How long have you two been together?"

"We just celebrated our first year a couple o' days ago."

"Aww that's nice. Did you do anything special?"

"Yea. I took her ta a dinner undah the stars near the Brooklyn Bridge." He said

"That's so romantic!" Charlotte said.

They continued walking, talking about various things such as the strike, what's it like in Charlotte's time, some funny stories about Cowboy, and other things. It started to get hot and Charlotte tucked her hair into her newsies hat.

Cowboy pointed out places like Medda's, the statue of Horace Greely, the Brooklyn bridge (which Charlotte was familiar with, but it looked so much newer) and where the newsies buy their papers. She thought back to the movie and wondered if she was going to meet Spot Conlon, the Delancey Brothers, and Weasel.

"Look, ovah dere." Cowboy said pointing to a curly haired boy and a young boy selling papers. "Da big one's David and da small one's Les." They walked over to Les and David

"Hey, Davey, Les. How's ya selling going?" Cowboy asked.

"It's going real good, Cowboy, I got a woman to buy 6 papers from me by pretending that I had a terrible cough!" Les said

"Good job, if ya do any better, ya might even get bettah den me." Cowboy said winking.

"Who's that with you?" David asked.

"Dis is mah friend Kitty." Cowboy said smirking at Charlotte, and she gave him a look that said 'you did not just say that'. "Kitty, dese are mah boys David and Les."

"Nice to meet you." Charlotte, now known as Kitty said.

"Nice to meet you, too." David said

"She's not from around here." Cowboy said.

"Where are you from, Kitty?" Les asked.

"Um" she looked at Cowboy and answered quickly "Queens." Which wasn't a complete lie. She was born and raised in Queens, just at a different time.

"That's not too far from here." David said.

"Yeah." She said awkwardly.

"I was goin' ta show her ta art of selling papes, but I already sold all o' mine, so I'm just showing her around." Cowboy said, changing the subject.

"You're learning from the best." David said and Les nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? I didn't know." Charlotte said looking at Jack who shrugged.

"Well, we gots lots ta see and people ta meet, so we should get goin'" Cowboy said.

"Oh okay. Bye, it was nice to meet you, Les and David." Charlotte said.

"Nice to meet you, Kitty." Les said. David nodded in agreement.

Charlotte followed Cowboy and Les and David went back to selling papers.

"So, I'm getting a tour from the best of the best, huh?" Charlotte said raising her eyebrow.

"Ya could say dat." Cowboy said.

Suddenly Charlotte smacked him on the arm.

"Hey! What was dat for?!" he asked

"I can't believe you told Les and David that my name was Kitty!" Charlotte said.

"Well ya had ta have a newsies name." Cowboy said rubbing his arm.

She scowled at him. Kitty sounded like such a dumb name. She could imagine a stripper or a prostitute with that name.

"If ya don't like kitty, we can shorten it ta Kit." Cowboy said.

"That's better." Charlotte said.

"It's gettin' kind of late, we should go get some dinnah at Tibby's. You'll met tha rest of the newsies dere." Cowboy said.

Charlotte nodded, she was kind of hungry.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Boys

(_**Through out this whole thing i kept accidentally typing Cowbot instead of cowboy LOL anyway, thank you for reading my previous chapters if you did. Reviews would be nice. Enjoy:)**_

Chapter 3

Cowboy led her to Tibby's, which he already pointed out before. They entered and Charlotte saw tables filled with boys eating and laughing. Some of them turned to look at who just entered. A boy with black hair yelled from the table.

"Heya Cowboy! Who's da goyl? Ya moved on from Sarah already? Hey Boots I told ya he wouldn't last a year wit Sarah. Gimme da money." A short dark colored boy reluctantly reached into his pocket to get the money.

"Ya bums made a bet wit how long I'd stay with Sarah? By da way it's been ovah a year." Cowboy said. He led Charlotte to an empty table near the dark haired boy.

"Oh man!" the dark haired boy said. "Ya still didn't say who thah girl is."

"Why don cha ask her yourself?" Cowboy said looking at Charlotte.

"Me name's Racetrack Higgins, or just Race. What's yours, doll face?" the dark haired boy asked. Charlotte thought that she should be offended by being called doll face, but realized that Racetrack meant no negativity in it.

"My name's Kitty, but you can call me Kit." She answered

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Race said with a wink. Kitty blushed.

"Race don't be sucha flirt. Kit, order and then I'll intraduce ya ta da odahs." Cowboy said.

Kit nodded. She looked at the chalkboard menu. All the items on the menu were written in a messy handwriting which to Kitty could only be a guy'd handwriting. She decided to get a roast beef sandwich.

"Wait, Jack, I don't have any money on me." Kitty said.

She mentally face palmed herself for not bringing her wallet which she had at least 40 dollars on her, plus whatever coins were in there. She was planning to use the money to get some awesome clothes at the mall, but she knew she wouldn't be going to a mall anytime soon. The money she had was bound to be a fortune at this day and age.

"Don't cha worry bout it, I pay for ya taday since u just got here. When ya start getting sum money from selling papes, you can pay me then." Cowboy said

"I can pay ya back as soon as we get back to the lodging house, I have some money in my bag." Said Kitty

"Don't worry about it. This will be my treat." Cowboy said.

After they ordered, Cowboy started to introduce people to Kitty. Sitting next to Race was Boots, the guy who made the bet about Cowboy's love life.

"Hiya Kit, I'm Boots." He said.

"Hi." Was all Kit could say because Jack started to introduce her to other newsies.

"Dis here is Crutchy." Cowboy said pointing to a boy sitting with a crutch next to him. That's an easy name to remember, Kitty thought to herself,

"Hi Crutchy. My name's Kitty, but you can call me Kit," she said.

"Heya Kit." Crutchy said.

"Over dere, that's Mush." Said Cowboy pointing to a curly haired, caramel colored boy. "Mush, dis here is mah friend Kit."

"Hi Kit, it's very nice ta meet ya." Mush said with a smile that made her heart melt.

"That's Itey, Snitch and Jake." Cowboy said pointing to the boy with curly black hair and brown eyes, the boy with brown hair and eyes, and the boy with a derby hat.

Kitty waved and they waved back. The same pattern happened when she was introduced to the others: Snoddy, Snipeshooter, Specs, Dutchy, Skittery, Bumlets, Pie Eater, and Swifty. She found it interesting that Swifty was the only Asian one there. She made a mental note to ask him where he is from.

Finally their food was ready and they ate. Her roast beef sandwich was really good, but it made her homesick of when her mom would make her sandwiches. Kitty talked to most of the newsies when they stopped by their table to talk. Some of them just yelled to her from their tables. And some just crowded around them.

"Hey Kit, where ya from?" Boots asked

"Queens."

"How do ya know Jack?" Mush asked

"I sorta just bumped into him and we instantly became friends." She answered and Jack smiled

"What are you doing here in Manhattan?" Mush said.

"Um, I ran away from my family." Kitty said.

It was a complete lie but she couldn't just tell them that a magic portal brought her here. They would definitely think she was crazy. The room got kind of quiet, but no one asked her why she ran away, and she was relieved. She got that the feeling that the newsies had an unspoken rule where you don't have to tell about your past unless you want to. She was okay with that. Someone yelling from another table interrupted the silence.

"Hey, Kit! Why are ya so pretty!?"

She blushed while the room filled with laughter and went back to the regular loud, noisy restaurant. Kitty continued to eat her sandwich.

"How do ya like your sandwich?" Cowboy asked with his mouth full of sliced beef and biscuits.

"Don't eat and talk, that's rude," Kitty answered smiling. "And it's very good, thank you for asking.

He opened his mouth to show her his chewed up food. "Ew, that's disgusting!" Kit said while laughing "Close your mouth!" he smiled and continued eating.

Then the door to Tibby's opened and someone came in. Kitty looked at the door and saw a boy who looked a little older than she come in. He had blonde hair and an eye patch. Kitty swallowed her food hard; he was pretty cute. Immediately there were "Hey's" and "Where ya been's"

He sat at her and Jack's table, since there weren't that many empty seats. She looked down at her food and kept eating, trying not to make any eye contact. Jack noticed the sudden quietness and looked over at Kitty, who was taking quit an interest in her food. He wondered if Kit had a thing for Blink.

"Hey Blink, where ya been?" Cowboy asked

"Oh ya know, just selling me papes, got caught up wit dis goyl." The boy, Blink was his name apparently, said.


	4. Chapter 4: In a Blink of an Eye

(_**here ya go the fourth chapeter. thank you for reading. don't be afraid to leave a review)**_

The boy, whose name was apparently Blink, then noticed the girl sitting across from him taking much interest in the sandwich she was eating.

"Who's dis?" Blink asked.

"Dis here is me friend Kit, I'm teachin' her to be a newsie. Kit dis is Kid Blink." Cowboy said. Kitty reluctantly looked up from her food and looked at Kid Blink.

"Um, Hi, nice to meet you." She said.

"Hi Kit."

She had to admit that Blink was cute. True, she has seen cuter boys in her time, but there was just _something_ about him that made Kit want to know everything about him. Maybe it was the eye patch. But she knew that he was off limits since he had a girl.

"So Blink how did ya selling go?" Cowboy asked.

"It was good. Oh man, Cowboy, you shoulda seen dis huge fight dat happened near da square. It was outta control. Let's just say dat tomorrow we gon have a headline." Blink said smiling. He had a nice smile.

Eventually Kit started to warm up and paid less attention to her food. She, Jack, and Blink started talking about the most random things. Sometimes they would talk about something from their time that Kit had no idea what it was, but Jack would explain it to her. She tried to keep quiet about things from her time, but once or twice she almost slipped up and almost brought up computers and iPhones.

Blink told some jokes that were pretty funny and Jack would say some corny jokes, which were even funnier. They talked for a while and eventually they were one of the only people left at Tibby's.

"It's starting ta get late, we should get goin' to da lodgin' house." Jack said standing up from the table. "Wait, I got some last minute errands I gots to do, Blink would ya mind takin' Kit to the lodgin' house. Ya can let her sleep in mah bunk, but I'll most prolly will meet ya guys at da entrance."

"It would be my pleasure." Blink said also getting up from the table. Kit smiled.

She followed Blink outside Tibby's and said see ya later to Jack. She walked next to Blink, staring at the sidewalk and watching their shadows from the street lamps. There were few people on the sidewalk.

"So where ya from?" Blink asked.

"Queens." She answered.

"I've been dere a couple 'o times." Said Blink. It got quiet for a minute.

"So um, how was your date with that girl?" Kit asked, she immediately regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth. Blink looked at her with confusion.

"What goyl?" he asked

"You know the that you got caught up with and was late to Tibby's for." She said looking back at the floor. He smiled and laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"Da goyl I was with was me mom." Blink said with a smile.

"Your mom?" Kit was surprised and happy that he wasn't with a girl.

"Yeah. Is dat so surprising?" Blink asked

"A little, I thought that all newsies were orphans." Kit said.

"Some are, I'm not."

"Then how come you aren't staying with your mom?" Kit asked, she noticed him get a little sad. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's none of my business." She added quickly, mentally face palming herself for being so nosy. She had a feeling that Blink thought that she was nosy and annoying.

"It's okay." He said. "I used ta live with me mom and my brudahs and sistahs, I had six o' 'em. When Jimmy, da youngest, came along, I noticed dat it was getting real hard for my mom ta take care of us all, so I ran away. I thought dat it would be easier with one less mouth ta feed. I became a newsie. Dat was six years ago. I missed her terribly an' decided that today would be the day I finally go back and visit. They all got so big."

Kit was heartbroken at his story. It was so sad and unfair how his life was. She could see that Blink's eyes, well eye, were watery. She instinctively put an arm around him for comfort. It took her a second to realize what she just did and she was about to take her arm away when she saw that it was indeed helping Blink feel better. He put his arm around her, too.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Kit didn't really know what she was sorry for. She decided that it just felt like the right thing to say. She leaned her head on his arm, since she was a lot shorter than him. They walked the rest of the way like that in a comfortable silence. When they reached the lodgin house, Jack was already waiting for them. He saw their arms around each other.

"Was I gone for that long?" Jack said with a smile.

Both Blink and Kit blushed and let go of each other. The three of them went inside the lodging house and Kit was able to take a look around since the last time she was there, they were sprinting away. She saw a desk with an old man by it, a staircase that led to the room where the beds were, and a couple of old couches. They headed towards the desk.

"Heya Kloppman, dis is Kit, she needs a place to stay for a little while." Cowboy said to the old man

"Is she ya girl?" he asked.

"Nah, but she may be Blink's some time soon." Kit and Blink blushed, and she smacked Cowboy on his arm. "Ow!"

"She can stay, but ya have to sign in." Kloppman said pushing an old looking book towards her with a pen.

Kit took the pen and opened the book to where the last person signed it. She signed Kitty in her fancy script and decided to quickly draw Hello Kitty's face next to it.

They went upstairs. Unlike when she was first there, the room was crowded with teenage boys and young boys getting ready for bed. Some of them looked up and said hi to them and some just stared at Kit. Blink shyly said goodnight to Kit and got ready to sleep. Cowboy led her to one of the top bunks. She remembered that it was next to the drawer where her stuff was.

"Dis here is my bunk, but I'll let ya sleep here for a little while." Cowboy said.

"Where will you sleep?" Kit asked, concerned.

"On da bottom wit Mush." Cowboy said.

"Oh, well sorry for taking your bed."

"It's no problem."

They got ready for bed and she went into her bed. It wasn't that comfy, but she'll live. Kloppman said lights out and the light's turned off. Everyone yelled goodnight to each other. Kit got comfortable in her bed and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Have ya Seen Her?

(_**Thank you for reading! I thought the story was getting kind of boring so i put in some action in there. Don't be shy, review review review. Thanks :)**_

Cowboy laid down in the bottom bunk he shared with Mush. He heard people's gentle breathing all around him and some snoring that he was almost positive belonged to Crutchy. He thought about the day and how it started so normally and how much his life is going to change with Kit around. As soon as he saw her in the newsies clothes he knew he had to protect her. She reminded him so much of little Lucy. He vowed to protect Kit and to make sure she never gets hurt.

Kit woke up; the room around her was still dark. She was confused at to where she was. It took her a second to realize she wasn't in her bedroom, but was in the newsies-lodging house. Then it all crashed on her. She was in the past, the year 1900, and she may never see her family or her friends ever again. The excitement of the previous day wore out and a new sense of distress washed over her. She started to breath heavily and her body was shaking.

Kit was having a panic attack. She has experienced panic attacks a handful of times before. Her most recent one was when she totally forgot to study for the PSAT and her teacher said it was going to count as a test grade. The worst one she had was when she was younger and she was visiting the Santa at the mall. She felt a bulge as she was sitting on him and grabbed at his beard in surprise. Under the beard, she saw tattoos and yellow teeth that looked rotten.

She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest, her breathing still irregular and her body still shaking. She thought of how her family might be freaking out that she wasn't there. Or worse, they were completely fine with her being gone and that they might even be relived. She started to breath even faster and her body was shaking violently. From experience, she knew the only way to get rid of it was to go for a calming walk.

Kit shakily jumped down from her top bunk bed and landed on the ground, causing the floor to creak. No one moved. She walked to the staircase using the bedposts to help support herself. The she used the railing to help her go down. She was soon outside on the sidewalk.

The moon was high in the sky, and Kit could only guess that it was late at night. She shakily started to walk, trying to breathe in and out to soothe herself. She walked for a couple of minutes. The streets and sidewalks were empty. Not many people would be up at this time, except for the drunks and troublemakers. Slowly, she started to calm down. Her breathing was almost back to normal, and her shaking was down to a minimum due to the chilly night air. She was walking with her arms around herself when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well look who we have here, Oscar. A pretty girl all by herself."

Kit quickly spun around. She saw two teenaged boys who's postures and breath made it clear that they were drunk. She immediately recognized them as the Delancy brothers. They started walking towards her.

"Get away from me! I have a weapon!" Kit said

She hoped that by saying she had a weapon, they would get scared and run away. She was not that lucky. They laughed at her and started coming closer. She tried to run away, but they grabbed her harshly and pushed her to the ground. The ground was hard and cold.

She fought against them, but wasn't strong enough. They kicked and punched her so that she would stop moving. Kit painfully felt bruises coming where she was kicked and punched, but it was not as painful as when they punched her in the face. She tasted blood in her mouth, and her eye didn't feel any better. One of them held her down while the other started to pull his pants down.

Kits eyes became wide. Filled with new adrenaline, she head budded the Delancy holding her down and kicked the one taking off his pants, right in crotch. She heard him howl in pain. Kit quickly got up and started running for her life. She had no idea where she was going. All she thought about was trying to lose them.

"Goddamn! Go get that bitch!"

After running for what seemed like forever, Kit found herself with the only option of crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. She looked behind her shoulder and saw them running in the distance. She ran faster until she crossed the bridge. Kit sneaked another look behind her and saw that they stopped chasing her and were walking away. She sighed with relief. Her adrenaline quickly stopped pumping through her veins and she was ready to collapse. And she did.

-In Manhattan, the morning of-

Jack woke up when Kloppman smacked him to get up. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Kloppman was one hell of an alarm clock. He stood and saw that Kit's bed was empty. He quickly shrugged it off, thinking that she must've already woken up. He went to the sinks to shave with the other guys. He still didn't see Kit.

"Hey, have ya guys seen Kit?" Jack asked. They all shook their heads.

Cowboy was starting to get worried. He quickly finished getting ready and walked over to Kid Blink.

"Blink, have ya seen Kit? I haven't seen her all mornin'." Jack said.

"No I haven't." Jack saw the worry on Blink's face, too.

They quickly ran downstairs and looked for her familiar face among the couches. They didn't see her. Jack practically yelled at Kloppman.

"Have ya seen her? Have ya seen her?"

"Seen who?" Kloppman asked confused.

"Kit! Have ya seen her?" Jack repeated.

"No, I haven't." Kloppman said with a hint of worry on his voice.

"What are we goin' ta do?" Blink asked Cowboy.

Cowboy tried to think, but he couldn't. He instantly thought of the worst case scenario that could have happened to Kit.

"Cowboy? Cowboy!" Blink said shaking him.

"Um," Jack thought for a moment. "Gathah all da newsies, we gotta search for her."


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Wake Up Spot

(_**whew, just finished cleaning out all the junk in my room. Sorry to post this chapter a little later than usual. I hope you enjoy:)**_

Messenger was walking around his neighborhood in Brooklyn. He kicked a rock. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He turned a corner and saw a girl lying in the middle of the sidewalk. He rushed towards her to see if she was dead. He checked for a pulse and was relieved to feel one. He saw that she had been beaten up bad with a black eye, some colorful bruises, and bloody cuts to show for it.

He couldn't in good conscience just leave her on the sidewalk to die, but he knew he couldn't take her home. His mom would kill him and there was no room for her amongst his brothers and sisters. He thought of an idea and quickly scooped her up in his arms.

Kit's head hurt really badly. Actually her whole entire body ached with its own kind of pain. With great difficulty she opened her eyes. She was on a bed. She saw boys surrounding her dressed in newsies clothing, but she knew for a fact that they were not _her_ newsies.

Through the window, the sky was still dark and there was a full moon. Kit could see through the limited light source of the moon and a candle that someone was holding that there were bunks around her, like in Manhattan, but everything seemed more spaced out.

"Guys! She's wakin' up." A boy said excitedly, he was holding a candle.

"Shhh, don't wake up Spot." Another boy hissed in a whisper.

"He won't hear me!" the answered in a whisper anyway

"Where am I?" Kit asked nervously.

"Don'cha worry, we won't hurt ya. Ya in da Brooklyn Lodgin' House." A boy who looked to be her age and a lot like Justin Bieber said.

"Brooklyn?" she thought out loud.

All of a sudden the memories of what happened slammed into her brain. Kit remembered leaving the Manhattan lodging house to walk off her panic attack and running into the Delancy brothers. She remembered getting beat up and running away, eventually crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. She couldn't remember anything after that. She noticed that her injuries were bandaged.

"How did I get here?" Kit asked.

"Me bud, Messengah ova here can tell ya." Said the Justin Bieber newsie e while patting the back of a boy that seemed to be around her age. He, Messenger was his name apparently, had blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked down shyly when everyone looked at him.

"Well I was goin' for a stroll when I saw ya on the ground. I couldn't leave ya there, so I brought ya here." He said simply.

"Thank you for that, you probably saved my life." Kit said with a smile. Messenger nodded.

"I'm 'fraid we haven't had da pleasure of introducing ourselves," Justin Bieber newsie said, "I'm Decks."

"Kit." She said.

"Dat's Curly, Stich, Know-It, Girry, Hot Head, Risky, Ping Pong, and ya already know Messengah." Decks said pointing to the boys around her.

Decks had brown hair that reminded her of Justin Bieber and stunning green eyes. Curly was the boy who seemed to be around 10 and had very curly brown hair. Stich looked to be about the same age as Curly. He had a scar on his face that probably used to have stiches and had straight black hair. Know-It was the blond who wore glasses. She assumed that he must be the smart one. He looked to be about 13. Girry had brown hair and eyes, and even though he was crouching, Kit could tell he was tall and he was at least 17 or 18 years old. Hot Head was the one with bright red hair and looked to be about 16. Risky had short black hair and looked to be a little younger than Kit. Ping Pong was an Asian 12 year old looking boy who was holding the candle.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"There are odah newsies here but we didn't want to wake 'em up." Curly said.

"Yeah, cuz dey might tell Spot." Said Decks.

Kit knew full well who Spot was. He was one of her favorite characters from the movie, but she didn't want to seem like she knew too much. She decided to play dumb.

"Who's Spot?" she asked

"He's da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies." Risky said.

"Yeah, ya don't want to mess with him." Girry said.

"So Kit, where ya from and what brought ya here to pass out in dese parts of New Yowk?" Messenger asked.

"I was in Manhattan with some of the newsies there. I had the bright idea to walk by myself late at night when the Delancy brothers cornered me. They hurt me a lil', but I was able to run here to Brooklyn. Then I passed out I guess." Kit explained.

"Hurt ya a lil'? Ya got it bad when Messegah brought ya in." Ping Pong said.

"Yeah, ya lucky that Know-It was able ta fix ya up." Decks said.

"Oh shoot, I gotta go home 'fore my mom notices I'm gone. I'll visit ya tomorrow." Messenger said sprinting out of the room.

"He don't live here?" Kit asked watching him go down the stairs with urgency.

"Nah, he got a family." Decks said.

Kit nodded, but that action made her head hurt even worse. She held her head in pain, hoping that it would make the pain go away.

"Alright guys, leave her be, she needs some rest." Decks said shooing off the other boys. "If ya need help just holler, I'm on da bunk 'bove ya. Actually don't yell, ya don't wanna wake up da odahs, 'specially Spot. So if ya need help jus' say me name, no too loudly, ya got that."

"Got it." Kit said giving him a thumbs-up with her right hand, her left arm was in a sling.

She watched as the other boys went to their bunks that were conveniently to the left and right of her. Some of them shared bunks. Ping Pong blew out his candle and the room was bathed in darkness. Kit closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain pulsating through out her body.

_**(i totally made up decks, Messener, Hot Head, Girry, Curly, Ping Pong, Stitch, Know-It, and Risky)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Pinky Promise

Kit woke up to the sound of people yelling.

"She can't stay here!" she heard a voice say loudly.

"Well we can'ta just throw her out on da streets in her condition." Another voice said calmly, Kit recognized the voice to belong to Decks.

Kit opened her eyes quickly, her left one felt swollen and stung a bit. She looked around saw Decks talking to the unmistakable Spot. Spot looked angrily at Decks who seemed surprisingly calm.

"Give her ta da goyls lodgin' house." Spot said

"Ya know how dey can be. Their lodging house owner won't let her stay dere unless she can work." Decks said. Spot considered this.

"And she was already here for da night and ya hardly noticed her." Know-It said before hiding behind Girry.

Hot Head saw that Kit was awake and walked the short distance from his bunk to hers. She sat up a little and he leaned on her bedpost.

"Spot woke up early and saw ya 'fore we could hide ya. He's freakin' out." Said Hot Head.

Spot looked at Decks and then at Kit. She could see the intensity in his eyes that made her shiver in her bunk. Spot looked back at Decks and poked him hard in the chest.

"Fine, but she's ya responsahbility." Spot said, he gave Kit one last dirty look, and he stormed away.

"Glad to know he likes me." Kit muttered and received a chuckle from Hot Head.

"Don'cha worry, he seems mean and cold on da outside but trust me, he's just as mean an' cold on da inside." Hot Spot said jokingly.

Decks started to walk towards them. He brushed his hand through his hair and exhaled a breathe. Newsies followed behind, curious to see what all da yelling was about

"Sorry I got ya yelled at." Kit said.

"It's not ya fault." Decks said.

"How were you so calm when he was yelling at you like that?" Kit asked.

"I guess I'm jus' used ta it." Decks said shrugging

"Hey Decks, who's dat?"

"Is she ya goyl?"

"What'cha do to her, Decks?!"

"She don't look too good."

Newsies started to crowd around her bunk talking all at once. Kit started to fell self-conscious.

"Guys! Shaddap an' listen! I didn't do nothin' ta her and she ain't mah goyl, Messengah found her all beaten an' battered and he brought her here." Decks said.

The boys started to talk all at once again. She soon realized that they were starting to lean closer and closer to get a better look at her.

"C'mon boys, head out. We gots papes ta sell." Decks said and nodded to Hot Head who made sure the boys left. Soon it was just Decks and Kit. She could tell from his authority that he must be second-in-command

"Sorry 'bout dat, dey aren't used ta seein' a goyl up close who won't smack at 'em for bein' pigs." Decks said smiling.

"It's ok."

"Listen, I'd hate ta leave ya here alone, but I gots to go sell me papahs, ya know so I can get some dinner," Decks said and she nodded in understanding, "but don'cha worry Mrs. Callahan is downstairs and Messengah said he'd be coming."

"Mrs. Callahan?" Kit said.

"Yea, she's da owner of dis lodging house, but she's nice and I told her da situation last night." Decks said.

"Oh okay, well have fun carryin' da bannah." Kit said in her best newsies accent.

Decks smiled.

"I'll see ya later." He said.

"See ya." And with that she was alone.

Her body still ached and she tried to get comfortable in her bed. A few times Mrs. Calahan checked up on her. She was a little old lady with grey hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Other than that, Kit was left to think about random things. She thought about her mom and dad, her friends, the Manhattan newsies, and of course about Blink. She was alone for about an hour or two, she couldn't tell because there was no clock, when Mrs. Callahan came in with Messenger.

"How ya doin'? I was just escorting Messenger here. I'll leave the two of you alone, but if you need anything just yell me name." the old lady said and then briskly left.

Messenger shyly walked over to her bed. Kit scooted over and patted a space on the bed for him to sit. He sat down gingerly and she could tell he was careful to not hurt her.

"How ya feeling?" he asked

"I've had better days." Kit said shrugging which then caused a pain to shoot through her shoulders. He read the expression on her face.

"Careful." Messenger said and Kit could see the worry on his face. It took her a second to respond.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kit said. There was an awkward silence.

"So, um, you don't live her with the others?" she asked

"Nah, I live wit me family." He answered

"And you sell newspapers?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, sorry from keeping you from selling your papers." Kit said apologetically.

"Its fine. I sold a all me papes already."

"Was there a good headline?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, actually, bettah den usually, which is why I got her at dis time." Messenger said. "So ya sell with da Manhattan newsies?"

"Yeah- well no. I started hanging with them yesterday after they sold their papers. They were supposed to teach me today, but well ya know." Kit said.

"Do ya think dat they're worried 'bout where ya are." He asked.

"I'm not sure. I just met them." Kit said. She honestly wasn't sure if they were worried and if they were looking for her.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Decks to send someone to tell 'em that you're okay."

"Thanks. How about you? How long have you been selling in Brooklyn?" she asked.

"For a couple o' years." He said vaguely. She knew she shouldn't ask any more.

"So do ya like Manhattan or Brooklyn better?" he asked

"Well, I've seen Manhattan and the only time I've seen Brooklyn," _during this time_ Kit thought to herself, "was late at night before I passed out."

"Right, I fo'got 'bout that." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe when I get well enough you could give me a tour." Kit said.

"Yeah, I'd like dat." Messenger said with a smile.

"Pinky promise." Kit said, slowly holding up her pinky in order to not hurt herself.

He looked at her like she was crazy, then smiled. He hadn't pinky promised since he was a little kid. He interlocked his pinky with hers.

"Pinky prahmise." He said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Messenger

_**(Hi guys. I was so excited to get a follower, is that sad?, anyway thanks for following I really appreciate it:)**_

Kit enjoyed the conversation she was having with Messenger. After a little bit, he started to outgrow his shyness and she found out a bit about him. He told her that Spot would send him to deliver messages to other boroughs and that's how he got his name.

Messenger told her that he had some exciting adventures while delivering important information. One story he told was when there was a newsies war, he had to go through under ground tunnels and sneak around to tell ally newsies information. Kit thought it was cool and compared him to James Bond and he looked at her in confusion. She immediately changed the subject.

When lunchtime came around, Mrs. Callahan came in with a tray of food, courtesy of Decks. There was some soup and some bread. Kit kindly offered Messenger some bread, but he declined saying that she needed it to help her heal faster.

Sometimes -insert body part- would be hurting Kit and they would sit in a comfortable silence until the pain was bearable and she could start talking again. Other than that, Kit and Messenger talked animatedly until other newsies started to file in, done with selling their papers.

Some of the newsies quickly came up to Kit and started conversations. She could tell they were interested in the strange girl who came late last night beat up and battered. The Brooklyn newsies were nice enough, but Kit could tell that there was this certain hardness that they possessed that wasn't common in the newsies in Manhattan. Some of the newsies would give her the cold shoulder, but she didn't really care.

"How ya doin' Kit? Messengah didn't bore ya, did he?" Decks said as he handed her a piece of bread that would be her dinner.

"I'm good, thank you for asking, and no Messenger was actually quite interesting." Kit said. She saw that his cheeks turned red a little.

"Glad ta hear dat." Decks said.

"How's Spot doin'?" Messenger asked.

"He's okay, he jus' needed to blow off some steam. But I don't think we'll see him tonight." Decks answered.

"Why?" Kit asked.

"If I know Spot, he'll try to avoid ya as much as possible." Decks said

"Why? Am I that gross-looking?" Kit said jokingly.

"Well-ya look a bit better den dis mornin'." Messenger said. She glared at him and punched him her good arm.

"Ow!"

"Nah, ya look fine. It's just dat he avoids his problems, its what he does."

"If I'm a problem to ya guys I can leave." Kit said, sitting up.

"No, no. You're in no condition to be walking, let alone crossing da bridge." Decks said. "He's just- Spot's like- he doesn't like surprises. And you were quite a surprise."

"Imagine waking up in your house and walking to da bathroom and ya see a half-dead guy lying on ya couch." Decks said.

"I wouldn't like that. But won't he see me when he comes here to sleep?" Kit asked

"Nah, he has his own room." Messenger answered. Kit nodded.

The rest of the night she made some small talk with the other newsies. She soon found out how Hot Head got his name when Ping Pong took his last cigar. Messenger had to go back to his family and she said bye. He told her he'd visit again tomorrow. Eventually it was time for bed and Decks was right when he said that Spot would be avoiding her. After saying goodnight, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sending someone to tell the Manhattan newsies that Kit was all right and in Brooklyn slipped both her and Messenger's minds.

-The same night in Manhattan-

The Manhattan newsies started shuffling towards their bunks, sad that their search for Kit proved no avail. They searched all of Manhattan without a trace of where she could be. Jack climbed to his bunk and said goodnight to everyone, a hint of sullenness in his voice.

He blamed himself for her disappearance. He should've been watching her more carefully. He felt terrible and he knew he wasn't the only one. Jack could see the sadness in Kid Blink's eyes through out the whole day. Other newsies had also got fond of her. Race didn't gamble the whole day while he was looking for her. Even Skittery seemed sadder than usual. Jack closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

Kit woke up and felt weird. She sat up and immediately saw the cause. Her pants were stained red. She couldn't think of a worst time to get her monthly gift. Then it hit her. She was in the olden days, where they didn't invent pads or tampons. She has heard the expression of "being on the rag" but she didn't know what to do. She quickly decided to find Mrs. Callahan.

With great difficulty, she climbed out of bed. Her whole body screamed at her, telling her to stop moving, but she knew she couldn't let the boys see her like this. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She slowly but surely made it to the door and opened it. To her luck, it didn't creak. The door led to a hallway. There was a door all the way across the hallway, and one to her right. There was also a stairway going down on her left.

She was thinking about which door to enter. She thought about how one of the doors could lead to Spot's room, and she did not want to go in there. After much debating, she decided that Spot would want to be in the room closest to his fellow newsies, and she headed for the door across from her. She had to walk slowly and with a limp. She was almost to the door when she heard the unmistakable icy voice say.

"Where are you going?"

(_**sorry to leave ya at a cliffhanger, but i couldn't help myself. Also, I'll be leaving tonight to go on vacation and may not be able to post another chapter until next next week. Sorry:( Enjoy the rest of your summer:)**_


	9. Chapter 9: DotDotDot

**_( sorry it took me a little while to update, I've been busy with some family bonding and vacationy stuff. I hope you guys enjoy. I update again before I go back home on Saturday)_**

Kit could almost die with humiliation. She quickly turned around, this action making her dizzy and making her body ache even more. She leaned on a wall for support, looking into the icy eyes of Spot Conlon that seemed to glow in the dark. He asked the question again, more harshly this time.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, well, uh I just needed some help from Mrs. Callahan." Kit answered, trying to hide most of her body in the dark corner near the door.

"In da middle of da night?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not feeling too good and was hoping she could um help me feel better." Kit answered. With her back facing the door, she felt around for the doorknob.

"Oh okay, den why didn't ya ask one of da odahs to get her for ya?"

"Because… Because of reasons!" she said quickly as she turned the doorknob and jumped into the room, closing the door harder than she wanted to. She locked the door. Mrs. Calahan woke up startled.

"Mrs. Calahan, I just got my period and I don't know what to do." Kit said in a rushed whisper.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Calahan said, getting out of bed and lighting a candle.

There was knocking on the door. "Hey! Kit! Are ya alright? I think I saw some blood on ya pants." she heard Spot yelling. If the others weren't awake, they were now. Kit buried her head in her hands.

"Don't worry. She's fine, I'll take care of it." Mrs. Calahan said to the door. Kit heard some footsteps coming towards the door and the muffled voices of newsies.

"Guys! There's some blood on her bed, too!" yelled a voice. Kit dropped her face back into her hands, hard, which caused her body to hurt, but not enough to overcome her embarrassment.

"It's alright, it's alright. It's a natural part of becoming a woman…"

Mrs. Calahan started to give Kit "the talk" while she showed her how to use clean an old shirt or rag and then fold it and use it. She then showed Kit how to clean her pants and underpants in Mrs. Calahan's personal bathroom. She then gave her a clean nightgown and a pair of underwear.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Calahan." Kit said.

"It's no problem. Ah I remember the first time I got mine. But that's story is for another time. You need your rest."

"How can I go back out there?" Kit said.

After getting some new bed sheets, Mrs. Calahan half led half supported Kit to the door. She unlocked it and opened it. When she did, she was surprised to see newsies sitting or lying down on the hallway floor. Most of which quickly got up when the door opened. They all looked worried.

"What happened? Kit, are you okay?" Decks asked. She didn't know what to say.

"She's fine. She just needs some rest." Mrs. Callahan said guiding Kit back to the room, her face burning red.

Mrs. Callahan changed the sheets and gave Kit some extra rags while saying goodnight to Kit who mouthed a silent thank you. Kit was having difficulty getting into bed with her injuries when a hand was offered and helped her. She surprising saw that it was Spot.

"Thank you." She said quietly while pulling her sheets up so just barely her face was showing.

"I'm sorry 'bout being so hostile. I didn't know ya needed help." Spot said. Kit didn't know what to say.

"I'm also sorry for being so rude to ya before."

"Um, its ok. I understand, ya didn't expect me to be there in the bunk and you were surprised. I get it." Kit said. Spot smiled lightly.

"Well, me name's Spot, Spot Conlon." He said.

"Oh, I know. I'm Kit." She said.

"I guess I'll see ya in da morning. Goodnight." He said and walked away.

Suddenly questions were flying at her from all around.

"Kit, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Why was dere yellin'?"

"Are ya dyin'?"

"Give her some room, she needs her rest." Decks said and the newsies all skedaddled

"Thanks."

"And I'm fine." She said, mostly to herself, than to the others. Perfectly fine.

Kit woke up the next morning to the sounds of the newsies changing and getting ready. Her body ached a lot less than yesterday, but the pain was still there. She yawned and rubbed her good eye. When she opened them, she got an eyeful of boyness and quickly pulled her covers over her eyes.

Then she remembered something and pulled back down her covers. She looked around for Decks and saw him near his bed, pulling up his suspenders.

"Decks," he looked at her as he was buttoning up his shirt, "would ya be able to send someone to Mahattan and tell them that I'm fine and that I'm in Brooklyn."

"No problem. I'll send someone to tell Messenger to go." Decks said.

"Thanks." She said.

After he left, Kit realized that if Messenger went to tell the Manhattan newsies where she was and how she was doing, that would leave her all alone when the Brooklyn newsies are selling papers. She sighed. She was left to think in her own mind. After lunch, Mrs. Callahan came into the room with Girry.

"You have a visitor." She said before walking away.

Girry walked over to Kit as she made some room for him to sit. He politely said no and said he'd rather stand up. Standing up, she could see that Girry had to be at least 6 foot 5.

"So what's up Girry?" Kit said happy to see someone.

"Nothin' much. Messenger is home taking care of his lil' brother and he told me ta keep ya company." Girry said.

"Thank you for taking one for the team." She said jokingly. He smiled.

"Wait, then whose telling the Manhattan newsies where I am?" Kit asked.

"Why? Ya want ta leave us already?" Girry said.

"No! I just thought that they deserve to know where I am." Kit said and Girry smiled.

"Decks sent Know-It ta do the job."

Girry and Kit talked about random things. She found out Girry got his nickname from shortening giraffe to Girry. It made sense and she laughed at the realization.

It was nice to talk to him.


	10. Chapter 10: Going Back

_**(whew just finished packing, going back home tomorrow... Well later today since its 12:40 am where I am, anyway so sorry that it's been a little while since I updated, I've been pretty busy. Thank you To bE mY HEaRt, Owl-the-necromancer, and elasaid ulna for the reviews. It really means a lot to hear you guy's opinion and it really motivates me to keep writing. As for the questions, they will be answered in the following chapters)**_

Cowboy and Kid Blink were hanging out by the Horace Greeley statue. They still had no clue where Kit could be and they were beyond worried. It was as if she disappeared. Jack started to worry that she found another portal and went back to her time. He was sad that he wasn't able to say goodbye. Of course he didn't tell anyone else his theory. Blink and Cowboy saw a boy coming towards them.

"Hey, Know-It, hows it goin'?" Cowboy said.

"Good. I 'ave a message from Brooklyn." Know-It said.

"Ya have a message? Why didn't Messengah come den?" Jack asked curiously.

"He's takin' care of his lil' broddah." Know-It said and Jack nodded.

"Who's Messengah?" Kid Blink asked.

"He's da Brooklyn newsie dat usually goes 'round telling Spot's messages." Jack said.

"The message I 'ave is from Decks." Know-It said. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, get on with it." Jack said.

"Oh, ya mean now? Okay. Decks said um, he said uhh…," Cowboy rolled his eyes. "Right! He said that Kit is safe in Brooklyn."

"What?!" Cowboy and Blink said in unison.

"No way!" Kit said.

"Yeah, dat actually happened!" Girry said and Kit erupted in laughter. He was telling her the story of how Ping Pong got his name. Girry joined her in laughing.

"No, stop, it hurts too much to laugh." Kit said, wiping a tear. They sat together in silence for a minute. After an hour or two of standing, Girry did finally give in and sat in the spot that Kit offered on her bed.

"Ya know Messengah really likes ya." Girry said. Kit was taken aback by what he said.

"What?"

"Messengah gots da sweets for ya." Girry said blatantly. Kit was stunned silent.

Messenger was nice and all, but she thought about Kid Blink, and how he made her feel.

"I- I don't know what to say." Kit said.

"You don't have ta say anythin'." Girry said. There was another moment of silence

"How do ya know he likes me?" Kit asked.

"It's a bit obv'ous. The way he looks at you, an' ya shudda seen him when he told me he couldn't come visit ya cuz he was takin' care of his youngah broddah. He was so sad." Girry said.

Kit looked down, she didn't like Messenger that way. Sure she was eternally grateful for him saving her, but she had feelings for Blink. Then again, she wasn't sure that Blink had feelings for her.

"Do ya like someone else?" Girry asked.

"Well, sorta, but you gotta promise not to tell a soul, alright?" Kit said. Girry nodded.

"I kinda like this Manhattan newsie." Kit said, biting her lip.

"Ooh, what's 'is name?" Girry asked.

"Kid Blink."

"Da one wit da eye patch?" Girry asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Kit said. "But I dunno if he likes me in that way." Girry nodded in understanding. "How 'bout you? Do ya like someone?"

"Yeah, dere's dis girl she works in da market by here on da corner." He said.

"What's her name?"

"Morrigan."

She soon started devising plans for Girry to get Morrigan to go steady with him. Kit couldn't even believe she used the word "steady." Some plans she formulated received laughter from Girry.

"Hey! It worked in Beastly ." She said after explaining one of her most recent concoctions. He looked at her.

"What's Beastly?" he asked.

"Oh um-" Kit was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Girry said.

Mrs. Callahan opened the door slightly so Kit could only see her frail little body.

"Kit you have visitors." She said while opening the door all the way.

Kit saw Cowboy and Kid Blink standing behind Mrs. Callahan.

"Oh my God Kit! You're okay!" Blink said while walking the short distance from the door to her bunk.

"And ya thought he don't like ya dat way." Girry muttered. Kit lightly punched him with her good arm.

"What happened? You'se okay, right?" Cowboy said coming towards her, right behind Blink. The both of them leaned on the bedpost.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kit said.

"I was so worried, I mean we-we were all worried." Blink said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. What happened? How'd ya end up in Brooklyn? Never mind, ya can answer when we get back ta Manhattan." Jack said straightening up. "Do ya 'ave anything we needa bring?"

"Leave now?" Kit asked.

"She's in no condition ta leave." Girry said standing up.

Jack looked up at Girry. "Well, we gotta get 'er back home. Da boys are worried."

"Yeah." Blink said.

Girry looked at Kit and then backed at them. He rubbed his neck, contemplating on what to do.

"It's okay, I can leave. Spot don't seem to want me here anyway." Kit said pulling her blanket off. Girry sighed.

"Alright, but ya two bettah get her dere safely." Girry said.

"O' course." Jack said.

The three boys helped Kit get out of bed. They the helped her go down the stairs. She told Mrs. Callahan that she was leaving and thanked her for helping her last night. She then turned to Girry.

"Thank you for keeping me company today." Kit said.

"It was no problem." He said. She then gave him a quick hug

"Good Luck with Morrigan." She said.

"Good luck with- ya know." He said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Cowboy and Kid Blink led her out of the lodging house and were on the way back to Manhattan. She had her good arm wrapped around Blink's shoulder and Cowboy was holding her on the other side by the waist.

"So what did happen?" Jack asked.

"I only feel like telling da story once, so I'll tell ya when we get back ta da lodgin' house." Kit said.

Cowboy and Blink understood and they made their journey to Manhattan. After crossing the bridge, Kit wasn't sure if she was just seeing things, but she thought she saw a familiar blue swirling thing in the distance. Luckily, it was in the opposite direction in which they were headed towards.


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Manhattan

_**(i totally messed up and posted the wrong chapter. MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. i'm so sorry for posting the wrong one. Thank you to singdancedream (it won't let me put the periods in between the words,, sorry) for pointing that out)**_

After a couple of hours of limping, Kit, Blink, and Cowboy soon made it back to the Manhattan lodging house. A mixture of her limping and having to stop every once in a while for her to rest made the journey a lot longer. It was around 5 PM. They helped her get inside. Kloppman greeted her.

"Hey, look who's back. What happened to ya?" Kloppman said.

"Just got into a lil' bit of trouble. But I'm good now." Kit said.

"Aright, but if ya need any medical assistance, jus' holler." Kloppman said.

"Thanks."

Blink and Cowboy helped Kit up the stairs. It wasn't as easy as going down. They opened the door and the three of them entered. Newsies were on their beds, some sleeping, talking to one another, or playing cards. As soon as they entered, those who were awake looked up at them.

"Ya guys found Kit!" Mush said happily.

"Whoa what happened to her?" Race said worrily.

"Are ya okay?" another asked.

"What happened? Whoevah did dis to ya, I'll soak 'em!" Skittery said, holding up his fists.

Kit quickly found herself surrounded by newsies. All asking questions on what happened. She felt Blink guard her protectively from those who got too close.

"Guys! Give 'er some space! We needa get 'er to a bed" Jacks yelled.

With that, the newsies parted and made a path to the nearest available bed. Cowboy and Blink helped her into the bed.

"Thanks." Kit said.

Kid Blink and Jack stood on either side of her bed As guards. The other newsies slowly started to surround her bed, some sitting by her bed or on the beds nearby. They all looked at her expectantly.

"So what happened to ya?" Racetrack asked.

"Yeah, one minute ya dere an' da next moment ya gone." Snoddy said.

"And ya look pretty beat up."

"Well, da night I got here I needed to go for a walk so I went for a walk 'round in the middle of the night-" Cowboy interrupted Kit.

"If ya wanted ta walk, ya shudda told me. Ya shuddan't have gone by yaself." He said. She shot him a glare which made him shut up.

"As I was saying, I was walkin' around when the Delancy brothers cornered me…" Kit trailed off, She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Blink. She smiled and continued. "They hurt me a bit, but I'se was able ta run away and I ran all da way ta Brooklyn where I passed out. The next thing I know, I wake up in da Brooklyn lodging'house. They took care o' me there, bandagin' my wounds and lettin' me stay for a little bit." Kit decided that it would be better if she left out her panic attack and almost getting taken advantage of. The room was silent.

"Da next time I see da Dalancys, Ima soak 'em." Mush said and others replied saying "Yeah!"

"Soaking them won't make 'em into any more of a decent individual." Kit said.

She was ignored and some of the newsies started to plot out plans of what they would do to hurt the Delancy brothers. She rolled her eyes. Cowboy then sat on an unoccupied part of her bed.

"They didn't- ya know- take advantage of ya, did dey?" Cowboy asked with concern.

"Oh, no." Kit said. She didn't want him to worry even more about her and decided it was better to not tell him that they were close to.

"Good."

"How 'bout da Brooklyn newsies? Dey weren't mean ta ya were dey? Cuz if dey were-"

"They were fine." Kit said smiling at his brotherly protectiveness.

"All o' e'm? Even Spot?" Jack asked.

"Well, Spot was a little bit cold towards me at first, but he wasn't too bad." Kit said.

"He's jus' like dat."

Jack leaned in closer to whisper to her. "I was getting' scared dat ya found another portal and left without saying goodbye." He whispered.

"I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye." Kit said quietly

"Alright, dats good ta know. If ya evah wanna go for a walk, tell me or someone, I don't want ya going 'round by yaself." Jack said.

"Okay." Kit said.

"I'll leave ya ta rest or talk to da odahs." Jack said amd winked. He then went over to Race and Mush who went back to playing cards.

Most of the newsies had scattered from around her and went back to what they were doing before. She saw that Blink was still shyly standing by her bunk. She pat down on the empty space that Jack left.

"Wanna sit?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He said taking the seat.

"So how ya feelin'?" He asked.

"I've had better days." Kit answered.

"Oh. Well I was real worried 'bout ya." Blink said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Really?" she asked, he looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry I left without telling any of ya." Kit said. He still looked at the ground.

"I feel like it's mah fault that ya got so beat up." He said.

"It's not your fault at all!" Kit said.

"I shudda kept a better eye on ya." Blink said and she could see the sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Really, it ain't your fault." Kit repeated, but he kept looking at the ground.

She slowly put her hand on top of his and repeated her statement.

"It's not your fault."

He looked into her eyes and she smiled warmly.

"I swear from now on, I'll protect ya." Blink said while adjusting his hand so that they'd be holding each other's hand. Kit smiled shyly and blushed

The rest of the day considered of her and Blink talking about random things and eating some food that they brought her for dinner. In a blink of an eye (LOL) it was time for bed and she said goodnight to Kid Blink and the others. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Without a Goodbye

_**(Back home, home sweet home. Got home at 10 last night with a three hour delay. At least we got free movies, food, and plane credits. Anyway this is just a short chapter about Messenger, thought ya guys deserved to see his reaction to Kit leaving. **_

_**I POSTED THE WRONG DOCUMENT FOR CHAPTER 11, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ IT.)**_

Messenger was waiting for his sister to come home. He just got his little brother to fall asleep and was tapping his finger impatiently against his thigh. Of ourse he was worried about his brother's well being, but he seemed to be okay. Kit, on the other hand, was pretty hurt. He heard a key go into the door's lock. He quickly pulled the door open and saw his startled younger sister.

"Hey. I gotta go, be back later. Jimmy's sleepin' in da room." He said quickly as he rushed out the door.

He sprinted for the newsies-lodging house. It was already close to 6 o'clock PM and he wanted to see Kit. He ran across the Brooklyn bridge and finally got to the lodging house and ran up the stairs and opened the door that led to where the newsies' bunks were. He saw that Kit's bed was empty.

"Hey, Messengah, did ya just run a marathon?" Risky joked.

"Where's Kit?" Messenger said, trying to catch his breath and leaning on a nearby wall.

"Oh, she left." Hot Head said calmly.

"She left?!" Messenger asked.

"Yup."

"What? How? When?" Messenger asked.

"Ask Girry, he knows." Messenger went to Girry's bunk and saw that he was talking to Decks.

"Girry where did Kit go?" Messenger asked urgently.

"She went back ta Manhattan." Girry said.

"What?! How'd she get there? Ya let her go by hers'self?" Messenger asked.

"Calm down, Cowboy an' Blink came ova ta bring her back ta Manhattan." Said Girry.

Decks and Girry saw the sadness in Messenger's eyes.

"Messenger, she was bound to go back soonah or latah." Decks said.

Messenger nodded. "Does Spot know?" he asked.

"Not sure, don't know if he'll care." Decks said.

"But he did seem pretty noirvous when she was bloody last night." Girry said. They al nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll be headin' home now, see ya guys around." Messenger said and then he left.

He walked along the street light lit sidewalk, hands in his pocket. He kicked rocks and shuffled home. He didn't even get to say goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13: Carryin' da Bannah

(**_Again, if you have not read the updated chapter 11, you should read it now. It's not that important of a chapter... or is it? Anyway thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it! Also special thanks to my new followers. And don't worry Kit will definitely go back to Brooklyn... or will she?)_**

The rest of the week was uneventful. Cowboy and Blink made her stay at the Lodging House to heal. At some point during the days in lockdown, there usually was someone who would keep her company. More often than not, it was Kid Blink. They would talk and hold hands sometimes.

Kit did eventually heal enough to be able to walk around on the fifth day and was able to help Kloppman with some paperwork and whatever else he needed. She would secretly pay for her staying without Jack knowing and for the stays of other newsies who couldn't afford it. She was also able to go back to the top bunk that Jack used to let her sleep in.

Another thing worth mentioning that happened to Kit was her nightmares. She had nightmares of the Delancy brothers and would often wake up in the middle of the night. She would then lie on her bed until sleep came back to her, since she couldn't go for a walk without waking up one of the others.

She was healing flawlessly and was 100% fine on the seventh day of being stuck in the newsies-lodging house. Finally, that night Jack told her that he would finally teach her how to sell newspapers. She was so excited to finally be able to leave, that she could barely sleep.

Kit woke up the next morning and saw that everyone else was asleep. She decided to get ready before all the boys woke up. Kit gingerly got out of her bed and jumped down to the ground. It made a little creak, but no one else woke up. She walked to the area where the bathroom stalls, mirrors, and sinks were. She saw an old fashioned water crank and used it wash her hair. She then brushed her teeth and used her fingers to brush her hair.

She went over to the drawers by her bunk bed and quickly took out a few coins from her wallet and stuffed it into her pockets. Kit didn't want to have Jack pay for everything. Then Kloppman entered and started to wake everyone up, saying "time to carry the banner!" and occasionally slapping and hitting some people to wake up.

"You're up early aren't ya?" Kloppman said

"Yeah, I wanted to get ready before the boys woke up." She said.

"Jack's lettin' ya sell today?" Kloppman asked.

"Yup."

Kloppman nodded and continued to wake up some newsies who refused to get out of bed, Cowboy being one of them. The boys woke up and started changing and getting ready. After seeing some unmentionable things she decided to wait downstairs for Jack. She sat on one of the couches.

Finally the boys started to stream down the stairs. Kit stood up and looked around for Jack.

"Hey Kit." Blink said.

"Oh, hi Blink." She said smiling.

"Did ya sleep good last night?" he asked

"Yeah, I did. How 'bout you?" she answered

"Same, but Crutchy's snorin' got a bit annoying." Blink said. Kit laughed a little. In all honesty, she slept like a log.

"Ya sellin' wid Jack tahday?" Blink asked

"Yup, I'm just waiting for him." Said Kit

"You'se learnin' from da best." Blink said

"So I've heard."

Jack coming towards them cut their conversation short.

"Break it up ya lovebirds, we gots to go carry da banner." Jack said with a sly smile. Blink and Kit blushed.

The three of them met up with the other newsies gathered outside the newsies-lodging house. They were all rowdy and excited saying that they hoped there was going to be a good headline. Then they all started walking towards the paper distribution center.

"Kit, da foirst thing you gotta know is dat headlines don't sell papahs, newsies sell papahs." Jack said. Other newsies agreed by saying "Yeah!" and "Carryin' da bannah."

They got to the paper distribution center and Jack led her to the front of the line. Kit assumed it was a benefit of him being the "best". He rang the bell that was outside the shack and she heard a man's voice say, "I'm comin', I'm comin' ". Then a large man opened the window. He looked dirty and greasy. She immediately recognized him as Weasel. She immediately remembered about Oscar and Morris and was glad that they weren't there.

"Hey Weasel. How are da papes today?" Cowboy said, leaning on the ledge of the counter.

"Why don'cha buy one and find out?" Weasel

"Ah, lemme peruse da merchandise." Cowboy said reading the headline.

"I thought that headlines don't sell papers." Kit said seeing him read the headline.

"Dey don't, but a good headline makes sellin' a whole lot easier." Cowboy replied. "I'll take 100 for me and fifty for da goyl."

"Fifty? I can't sell fifty."

But Cowboy didn't hear her, or he pretended he didn't. He was too busy buying his and her papers and he handed her a large stack, which weighed surprisingly much. Kit almost dropped it all, but thankfully didn't.

"You didn't have to pay for me, I have money." She said following Jack who then sat down on one of the stairs. She followed suit.

"It's my treat." He said. Racetrack then sat next to her, he was reading the paper.

"Eh look, a woman gave birth ta a half lizard baby, must be from Harlem!" Race said. Kit laughed.

"C'mon Kit, I'll show ya how ta sell sum papahs." Cowboy said

He extended his hand and helped her stand up. She almost fell over from the weight of the newspapers, but luckily Blink was near and caught her. He helped her steady herself.

"Careful." Blink said with a smile.

Kit smiled back and then followed Jack out by the gate. All the newsies gathered around, all of them holding their papers.

"Alright guys, lets go carryin' da bannah!" Jack said and they all dispersed saying things like "extry, extry! Read all 'bout it!" She followed Jack onto the streets.


	14. Chapter 14: Stretching the Truth

_**(thank you guys for the reviews! keep em coming :) anyway if u still haven't read the updated chapter 11... read it now!)**_

"When sellin' papes, don't be afraid to stretch da truth a lil', " Jack told Kit, "for example. "Extry! Extry! Lizard human baby eats muddah an' all da family!" he said waving a paper above his head.

A few people heard what he said and came over and bought some newspapers. Kit was amazed at how quickly he thought of a lie. He sold ten papers and said thank you to the customers. He even winked at one of the girls that bought a paper.

"Wow, it's only been like five minutes and you already sold seven newspapers." Kit said.

"Dey don't call me da best for nothing." Jack said. "Now you try."

They walked a little to a new spot. Kit looked at her papers. She saw an article about how some dispute in the South will affect the number of chickens New York gets and that some chickens were diseased. She thought for a second.

"Extry! Extry! Chicken shortages in New York may be caused by da chicken flu dat is highly contagious!" she yelled waving around her paper.

It wasn't the best lie, but she knew she would get better. A few customers came to her. Kit graciously said thank you. She just sold three newspapers. It was not much compare to the seven Jack sold in five minutes, but that didn't make her any less excited

"Did ya see dat, Jack? Did ya see dat? I just sold some papahs!" Kit said excitedly. Jack smiled at her excitement and enthusiasm. He noticed that she was even picking up a bit of the newsies accent.

"Yea. Good Job. Now go sell s'more. I'll be right 'ere." Cowboy said.

"Okie Dokie."

She practically skipped to a new spot to sell some newspapers. She read a few other articles and contemplated other lies she could make up. Kit read an article about an alarming number of dead squirrels found at Grand Central Station. Kit thought of what to say.

"Extry! Extry! Read all about it! Dead bodies found at Grand Central Station!" she yelled, waving a newspaper around.

A few people looked at her, alarmed. She immediately sold 5 papers to people who heard her. A few other people also bought from her seconds later. She decided to try a different approach. She walked up to a woman who was dressed nicely. Kit decided that she must have some money on her.

"Excuse me ma'am, would ya like to buy a papah? Me father said he'll let me have dinner if I sell all of me papes." Kit said in a small voice.

The woman looked moved at what Kit said.

"Sure, honey. I'll take a dozen," the woman said giving Kit a quarter, "keep the change."

Kit smiled gratefully and accepted the quarter. She counted 12 newspapers from her stack and handed it to the woman who took it from her.

"Thank ya, miss." Kit said.

"No problem." The woman said and then walked away.

Kit continued selling papers using Jack's advice of "stretching the truth". She ended up selling the rest of her papers. By the time she was done, Jack had finished selling all of his papers and was talking to Les and David, who still had papers to sell.

"Hey, Kit, you'se sold all o' ya papes already?" Jack said impressed.

"Well, I did learn from da best." Kit said smugly.

"Davey an' Les here were just invitin' us ta dinner at deir house witt deir family." Jack said.

"Our mom's cooking some biscuits and chicken. It's so good." Les said with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty delicious." David said

"Sounds good." Kit said.

"Den let's go. All dis talkin' bout food is makin' me hungry." Cowboy said.

Kit followed Les, David, and Cowboy. Cowboy seemed to know where he was going so she presumed he has been to their house many times before. On the way there, David and Les continued to sell their papers and sold all of them when Kit saw another blue swirling portal, it seemed to be a bit closer to her than the last one she saw. She decided to ignore it. No one else seemed to see it, or they were really good at pretending not to see it. They reached the Jacob's house and Kit shyly entered their home.

"Ma, Pop, this is Kit, she's a friend of ours." David said.

"Is she your girlfriend, David?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"No! She's just a friend." He answered, turning a deep shade of red, and Kit felt her face burn up a bit, too. She heard Jack and Les snicker.

"Nice to meet you, Kit." Mr. Jacobs said interrupting the awkwardness.

"Nice ta meet ya, too. Ya have a lovely home, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs." Kit said politely.

"Thank you." Mrs. Jacobs said. "Dinner will be on the table in ten minutes."

Kit nodded. Then a pretty girl who seemed a little older than her came in and smiled when she saw Jack. She recognized her as Sarah from the movie. Jack walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek and then gave her a bear hug. It was pretty darn adorable.

"So that must be Sarah." Kit said smiling.

"Yeah, Sarah, dis is me friend Kit." Cowboy said.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said. "So Jack here has told you about me?"

Kit found this to be the perfect time for her to get back at Jack for making fun of her and Blink.

"Yeah, he talks 'bout you'se all da time. _All da time_." Kit reiterated.

Cowboy blushed and Sarah looked at him smiling.

"Well, why don't you'se goyls go do ya goyly things." Cowboy said.

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Sarah said leaving Cowboy and coming towards Kit.

They went to the bedroom that had two beds in it. It was the room that Sarah, Les, and David shared. Sarah led her to the bed closest to the window and they sat down. They had a nice conversation and Kit soon found herself jealous at how pretty Sarah was, but tried to brush it off. Sarah was nice to talk to and a nice person in general. She even offered to give Kit some of her old skirts and dresses that didn't fit her anymore.

"Dat's real nice of you, but I couldn't." Kit said.

"It's no problem really, but if you really don't want to take it, you can borrow them whenever you go on a date or something." Sarah said. Kit instantly smiled; thinking of what a date with Blink would be like.

"Oh I see that smile, is there a boy you like?" Sarah asked.

Sarah seemed like someone Kit could trust and Kit really enjoyed being around Sarah. So she told her it was Kid Blink, but they weren't really dating yet.

"Don't ya worry, he'll ask ya and when he does I'll help ya get ready." Sarah said.

Then they were called for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15: Nothing to Wear

(**_The reviews you guys have been leaving are awesome and I am very appreciative. And hellooo to my new follower ;) As for questions being asked... it wouldn't be fun if i answered them, would it? Anyway enjoy this chapter:)_**

Kit enjoyed dinner with the Jacobs. She missed home cooked meals and Mrs. Jacob's chicken and biscuits really hit the spot. Eventually Cowboy and Kit had to leave, politely rejecting their offers to stay the night. It was already dark out when they left and they were tired, at least Kit was. As soon as they got into the lodging house, Kit and Cowboy went to bed saying goodnight to each other. She went immediately went to her bunk while Cowboy played a round of cards.

Kit couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about her family and friends. Dinner at the Jacobs stirred up so many feelings that she was trying to hold in. She missed them and felt so bad for just leaving, even though it was out of her control. She cried. She tried to cry silently because she didn't want to wake up the others. She knew a walk would help her, but she didn't want to go by herself and would feel bad if she woke up anyone to go with her. So she just silently cried to herself until she had nothing left.

The weeks following had started to form a pattern. Kit would wake up, sell some papers with Jack, eat, occasionally take meals with the Jacobs, talk to Blink and the other newsies, play some cards, sleep, and repeat. The bruises and cuts from her run-in with the Delancy brothers were gone.

Kit did see the portal again, but never went through it. She didn't understand why she didn't want to leave. She missed her family, her friends, her life, her time, but she could never bring herself to walk straight into the portal. She just couldn't. She also noticed that the portal started to appear closer to her than the last time.

Kit has been in the year 1900 for almost a month and a half now, and she liked it there. Sure there were ups and downs, but what time doesn't have that? She even developed an authentic newsies accent. She's made friends with all of the newsies at the Manhattan lodging house, and a good amount of newsies outside the lodging house. She became good friends with some girl newsies that lived in another lodging house. Cowboy wouldn't let Kit stay at the girls lodging house.

One day after selling, Kid Blink walked up to her.

"Heya Kit."

"Hey Blink." She noticed that he seemed a bit nervous "What's up?"

"Nothin' really, I was jus' wonderin' if later ya wanted to hangout, ya know, jus' da two of us." He said shyly.

"You'se mean like a date?" she asked, he nodded.

"I'd love ta." Kit said smiling and she gave him a hug.

She heard applause and cheers from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Racetrack, Cowboy, Skittery, Mush, Specs, Dutchy, Boots, David, Les, Crutchy, and Jake smiling and clapping. Kit rolled her eyes. They walked over to Blink and gave him pats on the back.

"Ya knew?" she asked Cowboy.

"O' course." He said.

"Oh Gosh! I'se gots nothing ta wear! Jack ya gotta take me ta Sarah's house, I needa borrow some clothes." Kit said. Cowboy laughed. Before they left for Sarah's to get ready, Cowboy told Blink that Kit'll meet him in the front of the lodging house at 7.

"She doesn't get home 'til 4!" David yelled as Kit made Jack hurry to the house. David and Les followed

"Das good, we's got 10 minutes!"

"C'mon Cowboy! Hurry up!" Kit said.

"What's da hurry? Ya gots 'til 7." Cowboy said. Kit rolled her eyes.

"You'se got no idea what its like ta be a goyl do ya?" Kit said.

Finally, they got to Sarah's house, David and Les were a couple blocks behind. They rang the doorbell and Mrs. Jacobs welcomed them in kindly. Kit quickly asked if Sarah was home.

"Yeah, she just got here a couple of minutes ago." Mrs. Jacobs said.

"Can I'se see her, its kinda important." Kit said.

"Go ahead, she's in her room."

"T'anks." Kit said as she quickly closed the distance from the front door to Sarah's room.

"SARAH SARAH SARAH! GUESS WHAT?" Kit said.

"What? What happened?" Sarah asked standing up.

"Blink asked me out!" Kit said.

"NO WAY!" they screamed and jumped in excitement.

"When's the date?" Sarah asked.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! Then why are ya talkin'? We got work to do!" Sarah said, quickly looking through her drawers.

Sarah curled Kit's hair using a curling iron that she heated up in a fire. Kit found that to be so old fashion and almost laughed at the ingenuity of it. She was also scared that Sarah would accidently burn her, it only happened once and it wasn't too bad. It took two hours to curl her whole head. Sarah then applied some make-up, nothing too heavy. Several times, Les or David would knock on the locked door asking if they could come in. Sarah would always say no and they would argue that it was their room, too. It was pretty entertaining to see them argue back and forth. Sarah lent Kit a nice skirt and shirt. It was beige skirt with a few ruffles that went a little bit past the knee and a simple but elegant white blouse.

"Oh, I can't wear this, its too nice." Kit said.

"Don't be silly. It's small on me anyway. I wore it to my first ever date." Sarah said.

"Who was it with?" Kit asked.

"We have no time for a story now, it's almost time for your date." Sarah said.

They quickly left the room and went into the living room. All conversations stopped when they saw Kit.

"Wow Kit, ya look pretty." Les said and Kit chuckled.

"You look wonderful, Kit." Mrs. Jacobs said smiling.

"A true beauty." Mr. Jacobs said. Kit found herself blushing.

"Took ya long enough." Cowboy said impatiently. Sarah and Kit scowled at him. "I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'. You'se look great, kid. Let's get goin'." He kissed Sarah bye and they bid farewell to the Jacobs.

When Kit and Cowboy got to the lodging house, Blink was waiting with a rose in his hand. He gave her a rose and a smile.

"Wow Kit, ya look- wow." He said and Kit smiled.

"Blink, let's have a lil' talk." Jack said.

Cowboy waved him over to where Kit couldn't hear them. She had no doubt that Cowboy was doing the "You'se hurt her in any way, I'll soak ya" bit. She heard people yelling above her and saw the newsies looking out the bunkroom windows.

"Deary me, is dat Kit?"

"Who's dat?"

"Dat's Kit?! She looks goirgeous."

"Blink, ya one lucky guy!"

A dirty look from Cowboy made them shut up. Blink went back to Kit.

"Get her home 'fore ten o' ya goin' ta have ta deal wit me." Cowboy said.

"O' course, sir." Blink said jokingly.

With that, he held out his arm and Kit took it.


	16. Chapter 16:

_**I have a lot planned and already written so I have a feeling that this may be a pretty long fanfic… just wondering if you guys are okay with that or if I should trim it down.)**_

Kid Blink led Kit to a destination unknown. The moon was high in the sky and the (streetlights lit up the sidewalk. The only people around were those who were hurrying home to their family.

"Where are we goin'?" Kit asked.

"It'sa surprise." He said vaguely while grinning. They were holding hands.

He eventually led her to Central Park. It looked beautiful at night with the moon shining down. Blink led her to an open lake near a body of water where there was a picnic blanket and picnic basket. They sat down on the blanket.

"Central Park is so beautiful at night. Wow look at da stars, they're amazin'!" Kit said looking up at the sky and pointing to the twinkling lights in the sea of blackness.

"A-huh." Blink said not even bothering to look at what she was pointing at. He was too busy admiring Kit.

She looked back at him and saw him staring. Kit started to blush and looked away shyly.

"Ya know you'se look beautiful tonight, actually ev'ry odah night, too." Blink said.

"Thanks, ya don't look too bad you'seself." Kit said,.

The rest of the night consisted of talking, eating some of the food that was packed from Tibby's, and some cuddling under the stars.

"Blink?" Kit asked. They were both lying down on the blanket and Kit snuggled closely to him.

"Hmm?" he said.

"What's ya real name?" Kit asked.

"Theodore Smithson." He said.

"Theodore Smithson? I would've never guessed you to be a Theodore." Kit said. He shrugged.

"How 'bout you?" he asked.

"Charlotte Ocompo." Kit answered.

"Charlotte Ocompo. Dat's an interestin' name. Where'd ya last name come from?" Blink asked.

"Me parents." She answered jokingly.

"Well, I know dat. I mean like what country cuz dats an unusal name fah dese parts." Kid Blink said.

"Me parents were from da Philippines." Kit said.

"Where's dat?" he asked. Kit shook her head, smiling.

Eventually it was time to go back to the lodging house. Kit helped Blink pack up their picnic and they held hands walking home. She never wanted to the night to end. They stopped outside the lodging house and faced each other.

"I had a real good time with ya tahnight." Kit said

"Me too." Blink said.

There was a silence as they both stared at each other.

"Don't jus' stand dere! Kiss 'er!" they heard Specs yell from the upstairs window.

Kit blushed and saw Blink turn pretty red also. She boldly walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She bit her lip thinking _Gosh, I'm so awkward. _She looked up at him and he closed the distance between them. His lips went against hers sweetly as he put his arms around her waist. When their lips parted, cheer and whistles erupted from the upstairs window. With their arms still around each other, they laughed and kissed once more before going inside.

Kit was all smiled heading into the lodging house, holding Blinks hand in her right and her rose in her left. They parted in the bunkroom and said their goodnights as the others tried to remain calm and indifferent. As soon as she changed and went to bed, she heard people whispering to Blink. She didn't care; she was too high off of his kiss.

That certainly was not her first kiss, but it was inarguable the best one she's had. She thought to herself how it would most probably be the best one she'll ever have. She closed her eyes and dreamed no nightmares.

The next morning, Kit sold her papers with Blink. Before doing so, Jack gave Blink a stern talk about never letting her out of sight and to keep her safe. Blink agreed. They were in full lovey-dovey mode, holding hands and all that good stuff. While they were selling, Kit saw another swirling blue portal in the near distance. No one else seemed to mind it. She was starting to get alarmed at how it would appear more frequently and closer to her. Blink felt her tense up and asked her what's wrong.

"Nothin', I guess I'm jus' tired." Kit said.

He accepted this as a good enough answer and that was the end of it. Kit decided that she should tell Jack about seeing the portals. They went straight back to the lodging house after selling their papers so Kit could rest. She ended up playing cards with Race, Mush, Bumlets, and Crutchy. She won 25 cents.

"Hey Kit, are ya alright?" Crutchy asked.

"Jus' peachy." Kit answered.

Jack then walked into the room. Kit quickly hurried to him and said that she needed to speak to him privately. They decided to talk up on the roof; a place Cowboy showed her a week ago.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'se been seein' it." Kit said.

"Seein' what?"

"Da portal."

"Da one dat brought ya here?" he asked and she nodded.

"How many times 'ave ya seen it?" he asked

"Bout two o' three times." She answered.

"An' you'se jus' tellin' me now?" Cowboy said as he started pacing.

"Sorry, but it didn't seem important at da time." Kit said, he continued pacing.

"Also, I've noticed a pattern. It's comin' more frequently an' it's appearin' closah an' closah ta me." Kit said. Cowboy stopped pacing and looked at her seriously.

"Wat does dis all mean?" he asked.

"It means dat soonah or latah da portal's goin' ta appear so close ta me, dat I won't be able to avoid it." Kit said. Cowboy just looked at her. "Dis means dat I might be leavin' soonah dan I liked ta." They just stared at each other.

"What is goin' on 'ere?" They heard a voice say. They turned around and saw a very confused Racetrack standing by the door.

"I can explain." Kit said.

"How much did ya hear?" Cowboy asked.

"Enough ta know dat ya guys are keepin' secrets from us." Race said, folding his arms.

"I can explain." Kit said again.

"Kit…" Jack said.

""Jack, I think it's time ta tell 'em da truth. Let's go back ta da bunkrooms." Kit said.

They went back to the noisy room of the newsies. Race leaned against a wall, looking at her expectantly.

"Guys!" Kit yelled, they all stopped and looked at her. "I'se gots somethin' I'se need ta tell ya."


	17. Chapter 17: Little Lucy

The Manhattan newsies looked at Kit, wondering what was so important that she needed to say. She took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to explain her situation without sounding completely crazy. She looked at Cowboy next to her and he smiled supportively.

"Guys, I'm-" Kit was interrupted by Mush who quickly walked towards her and took her hands dramatically.

"Kit, don't tell me ya pregnant wid Blink's baby." He said seriously. There were gasps. She felt Cowboy tense up.

"What?! NO!" Kit said while pushing Mush's hands off of hers harshly. She turned red. They laughed.

"I'm not… pregnant with Blink's baby." Kit said, hurryingly saying the last part. "What would even make you'se guys think dat? Nevahmind, I'se don't wanna know." She took another deep breath. "Dis may sound completely crazy, but ya gotta believe me when I say I'm not from dis time."

"Whaddaya mean you'se not from dis time?" Boots asked.

"I'm not from da year 1900."

"Den what year are ya from?" Skittery challenged.

"2012." Kit answered. They all looked at each other. If this weren't a serious moment, Kit would've laughed at their expressions.

"Lemme get dis straight, you'se from da future?" Blink asked. Kit nodded.

"Why didn't ya tell us soonah?" Dutchy asked.

"I was scared dat ya guys might send me ta da bulls an' they'll send me ta a medical centah where they'll treat me like some experiment." They nodded, understanding why she didn't tell them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya guys soonah." Kit said guiltily. Blink put an arm around her supportively.

"It's alright, we undahstand, don't we fellas?" Blink said. They all said yeah.

"So Kit, how'd ya get here ta our time?" Snoddy asked.

"Through a portal." Kit answered. She decided to not tell them about her seeing the portal several times.

"Dats cool." Pie Eater said.

"How do we know you'se really is from da future?" Skittery asked skeptically.

"Well, ask me anything ya want 'bout da future." Kit said, he thought for a moment.

"What's da future like?" Skittery asked.

"Do ya know any interestin' newsies?" Mush asked quickly after him.

"Actually, dere aren't any newsies in mah time." Kit said. They stared at her in disbelief, their jaws dropping. They were more surprised that there's no newsies in the future than Kit being from the future.

"Dere's no newsies? Den how do people knows what's goin' on? Who's sellin da papahs?" Snoddy asked incredulously.

"No one really reads papahs." Kit said shrugging.

"What? Den how do dey know what's happenin'?" Cowboy asked.

"They watch da news. Or go online." Kit said.

"_Watch_ the news?" asked Crutchy.

"Go online?" asked Dutchy.

"Dere's dis thing called a television where ya can watch movin' pictures. One thing ya can watch is da news where people talk bout, ya know, da news. Da Internet is goin' ta be hard ta explain." Kit said.

"Movin' pictahs o' people? Deary me." Race said.

"What is dis internet?" Cowboy asked.

"Like I'se said before, its gon' be hard ta explain." Kit said, thinking. "Let's see, da internet is like dis thing that you'se can go on your laptop if ya have wifi. It's like ya can read da newspapers online, google and read info online, or go on facebook or tumblr. It's a real cool thing." Kit said. She wasn't good at explaining the Internet and could see how confused the boys looked.

"Ya really must be from the future." Skittery said.

"Eidah dat, or ya got a crazy imagination." Race said, Kit smiled.

The rest of the night went on with them asking her questions about the future. She told them about how life in her time was so different from the life in their time. She told them how one dollar is basically nothing in 2012 and how it won't get you too far in life. Most of the newsies have never even held a dollar before. She told them about significant historical events such as 9/11, the Great Depression, the World Wars, and other things. That seemed to bore most of them, so she talked about inventions in her time.

Kit showed them her cell phone and iPod that was in her bag. They were both out of battery; her phone probably wouldn't have had signal anyway. The newsies marveled at it. She then noticed the absence of Cowboy and excused herself, leaving the boys to play with her phone and musical device.

She decided to first look for him on the roof. Kit climbed the stairs up and opened the door that led to the roof. She saw Cowboy, his back facing her, sitting and staring at the moon.

"Heya Jack, you'se okay?" Kit asked.

"I'm fine, jus', ya know, thinking." He answered as Kit sat next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kit asked. At first he didn't answer. She didn't push it and waited for him to answer. They sat in silence for a little bit. Finally Jack took a deep breath.

"Aftah mah parents left, I live on da streets, 'fore I became a newsie. I wasn't by mahself, though. Th-there was dis goyl, little Lucy," Cowboy stopped talking and ran his hand through his hair, "she an' me were real close. I loved 'er, dere was nothin' romantic 'tween us, she was like a sistah. We'se keep each odah company an' looked aftah each odah. She'd distract da cashier while I'd steal some food." He smiled to himself, but it quickly vanished. "Den one day, our stealin' didn't work too well. Da bulls chased us an' we ran. We ran by da water when she slipped an' fell into the ocean. She hit her head on a rock and drowned." He started tearing up. "I'se was sent to the refuge for da foirst time and when I came out, I became a newsie."

"I'm so sorry Jack." Kit said

"You-you'se jus' remind me so much o' er. Ya coulda been her sistah o' somethin'."

Kit put her arm around him in comfort and let him cry into her shoulder. They sat like that until it was time to go back and sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Super Bass

The next morning, Kit woke up as usual, early. She went to the bathroom area and looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her face was tinted darker from layers of dirt. She decided that she needed to take a bathe. She made a mental note to take one after selling papers. She's been making a lot of mental notes lately since she's unable to write the usual memo on her phone.

Kit went back to the bunks and got some clothes. She was lucky that Boots recently had a growth spurt and that none of those clothes fit him. She was began to walk back to the bathroom area and started to quietly sing a few verses of Super Bass. One thing she really missed in this time was music. She got to the bathroom area and started changing.

"Boy you got my heart beat running away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way…" she sang as she buttoned up her shirt. She was really getting into it, rocking side to side and doing an epic pelvic thrust every time a button made it into a hole.

"… Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy. You know I really got a thing for American guys. I mean, sigh, sickening eyes. I can tell that you're in touch with you're feminine side…" she started cabbage patch-ing

". . . Yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is. I am Char-lotte and I'm macking dudes up, back coupes up, chock the deuces up." She was all in now, dancing and shaking around.

"Boy you got my heart beat running away, beating like a drum and it's coming your way…" she just catdaddy'ed and turned around to dougie.

"Can't ya hear that boom…" she then saw that she wasn't the only one awake.

Blink was leaning against a nearby bedpost, smiling at her, still in his PJ's. Kit felt her face turn bright red and she froze in mid-dougie. This would make it in her top 5 most embarrassing moments, right after her first night in Brooklyn and before the time she mistakenly thought her old crush's cousin was a guy. She quickly stopped singing and dancing, not making eye contact with him. She felt her cheeks burn.

Blink went over to her and enwrapped his arms around her in bear hug. She placed her face on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ughhh! Dat was so embarrassin' I can't believe you'se saw all dat." She said, his chest muffled her voice.

He then gently rubbed her bag and kissed her head.

"I'se enjoyed it." Blink said. She couldn't see him, but she could tell he was smirking.

Then they heard a door open and the loud voice of Kloppman yelling at everyone to wake up.

"Up and at 'em, boys and girl. Time to carry the banner!" he said waking up those who were still sleeping.

Kit and Blink were startled and jumped out of each other's arms. They tried to act casual as Kloppman neared them. Blink rubbed his neck and nervously said hi to Kloppman. He looked at the two of them and then continued waking up the rest of the newsies.

That day, the headlines were just atrocious. You think that "The Trolley Strike Drags on for the Third Week" is bad? The headline that day was even worse: "Pigeon Lays Eggs on Mayor's Roof".

Of course Kit improvised and stretched the truth. A few times people came back to her and accused her of cheating them with fake headlines. She and this one guy almost got into a fight, but Jack's sudden appearance made him back away. Selling with Jack meant that she did get into a lot of fights and he of course taught her how to properly soak someone immediately after she healed from what the Delanceys' did to her.

After what took most of the day, Kit and Jack sold most of their papers. She only had 4 left and Jack had 2. They met up with Les and Davey.

"Hey guys." Les said. Kit looked at him. "And girl." She smiled.

"Hey Davey, Les." Kit said.

"How's it goin'?" Cowboy asked.

They talked and went to Tibby's for dinner. Mr. and Mrs. David let them eat out as a reward for "good behavior." Kit ate and socialized with the newsies. They all agreed that the headlines sucked.

"It stunk worse dan da Delancey bruddahs!" Dutchy said.

Kit stiffened. She was over the whole affair with them, but it still racked her up a bit. Blink, who was sitting next to her, comfortingly put his hand on top of hers. The Delancey brothers haven't given her any trouble after Cowboy, Blink, Race, Skittery, Dutchy, and Swifty soaked them and gave them a warning if they ever laid a finger on her they'd be back. She still had nightmares sometimes and would tell Blink about it.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Except that she took a bathe. It is a complicated process, taking a bathe. She filled the metal basin with warm water that she would boil on the stove that no one uses in the lodging house. It's cheaper to eat out than buy fresh stuff and cook it. Not to mention no one at the lodging ice could cook. After that she would drag it to one of the bigger closets. Then she would have someone, usually Cowboy, guard the door in case someone "accidentally" walked in.

The first time she took a bathe without a guard, Race accidentally walked in. Good thing her back was facing the door and the worst he saw was her lower back. Cowboy's and Blink's reactions were hilarious when that happened. They almost soaked Race, but Jake, Itey, and Boots held them back. Race was so red after that. After her bath, she went to bed.

A couple of days later, Kit was selling newspapers with Stripes, Bows, and Bell. They were some of the girl newsies Kit was friends with. Jack was unable to sell with her today because he dedicated his day to taking out Sarah. Adorable, right? Kid Bink couldn't sell with her because he was busy with some errands, she didn't push it.

"Wait, so ya kissed 'im aftah a romantic moonlit picnic?" Bow asked to clarify. This was the first time Kit has seen them since her date with Blink. Sarah was the first person she told about the kiss. Neither of the girls knew of her being from the future.

"Yup." Kit said, playing with her hair,

"Dat's so romantic!" Bell said dreamily.

They had just finished selling their papers and were walking around. The headline that day was pretty good and they finished selling earlier than usual. It was still early in the day and she didn't feel like going back to the lodging house or Tibby's.

Suddenly Bow stopped walking, her mouth hung wide open. Stripes walked right into her and then looked at where she was looking at and had the same reactions. Bell followed suit.

"What are ya guys lookin'-" Kit stopped talking immediately when she saw what they were seeing.

Blink was with another girl. Blink and the mysterious girl hugged and she kissed him on the cheek. They were both smiling widely.


	19. Chapter 19: Back to Brooklyn

_**(Hey guys i just got my braces off, just in time for school tomorrow. WOOHOO thanks again for your reviews I LOVE THEM. Anyway sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Enjoy:)**_

Kit could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't believe that Blink was cheating on her. It did make sense to her, though. The girl was so much prettier than Kit, so much skinner, had perfect skin, was blonde, and was much more perfect. She felt teats roll down her cheek. He didn't see her.

"Dat jerk, when I'se get a piece o' him, oh he'll wish he nevah even looked at 'er!" Bow said raising her fist. Stripes told Bow to calm down and led them away, where they couldn't see Blink or the girl.

"Kit, I'm so sorry." Bell said.

Cheating on a girl is deeper than people realize. It destroys her outlook on love, her future relationships, and her peace within herself.

This feeling was unlike anything Kit has ever felt before. Sure she has been cheated on by loads of guys, but none of them would've prepared her for this. It was hard for her to breath and to think. All she knew was that she needed to get away from Manhattan, from Blink.

"I-I'se jus' need some time alone." Kit said wiping off her tears. "Can ya guys tell Jack that I'll be back soon an' dat I wouldn't leaves widout sayin' goodbye. Don't-don't tell 'im 'bout Blink."

They nodded and told her to be careful as she walked away, trying to hold her tears until she turned a corner. Hot, wet tears started to pour down her cheeks and blurred her vision. She hid behind an abandoned building and cried her eyes out.

_How could I have been so stupid to think that he actually liked me? _ She thought to herself. _Why would he like an inadequate, ugly, boring girl like me? It was too good to be true. He deserves someone better, and that girl is so much better._

Kit had never felt so unwanted in her life. She told herself to pull herself together. After she wiped the tears away, she thought about what she was going to do. There was no way that she was staying in Manhattan where she might run into Blink or one of the others. She decided that a trip to Brooklyn was long overdue.

She sat up and wiped the dirt of her pants and tried to compose herself. The tears were gone, but the pain was still there. She walked onto the sidewalk and headed towards Brooklyn. A lot of people stared at her. There was no doubt that her eyes were red and puffy and that her cheeks were splotchy. That always happened when she cried. She stood up straighter and tried to ignore the staring people. If her heart weren't hurting so much, she would've been so embarrassed to let people see her in this condition.

The walk across the bridge calmed her down a bit. Her face felt less hot and her eyes didn't feel as puffy, but any moment was threatened with a barrage of tears. She hoped to postpone that moment as much as she can. She sniffled all the way across the bridge.

It then hit her how she has absolutely no idea where she was going. She was passed out when Messenger took her to the Brooklyn Lodging House, and she was trying not to pass out when Blink and Cowboy took her home. _Blink_. Her chest started hurting; she took some deep breaths and calmed herself down. Maybe she could walk around and hopefully see someone familiar. She hoped that Messenger would keep to his pinky promise and give her a tour of Brooklyn.

She was aimlessly walking around. She tried looking for newsies that looked familiar. None of them were. Although there was this one newsies who was so good at, well, being a newsies, Kit actually almost bought a newspaper from him. Then she realized what he was doing and almost dropped her money on the ground.

"Eh, good one." She said, giving him a pat on his back and walking away, putting her money back into her pockets.

She continued walking, looking for a familiar face. She passed by an alley. Then all of a sudden arms roughly grabbed her from behind.

"Gimme ya money!" the person said, it didn't sound familiar. He dragged her to the alley.

Kit struggled to get out of his grip. One of the first things Cowboy taught her when she healed was how to soak someone. She elbowed him in his chest and his grip loosened, but it still wasn't enough to break free. He made a sound that sounded like an "oof!"

"Get off o' me!" Kit yelled angrily.

She stepped on his foot, which caused him to yelp. Then she pinched his upper arm, parallel to the underarm, hard, probably hard enough to tear a muscle. She remembered learning about that in school during gym. This action made him let go of her completely as he yelled out "Ouch!"

As soon as she was out of his arms and he was distracted, she punched him hard in his chest, which caused him to double over. That was the opportune to knee him straight in his jaw. He fell back but quickly recovered kicked out his leg, which caused Kit to trip with her chest on the ground and making her newsies hat fall off. He kicked her on her side. It hurt and took her breath away. She pulled his legs to make him fall to the ground and quickly was on top of him.

She pinned him down with her weight and started punching him. She really should've stopped, but it felt so good to let out all of her Kid Blink frustration into whamming on the poor guy. Kit heard something crack as she hit him. His nose was probably broken, just like Kit's aching heart.

She stopped when her knuckles were all bloody and she heard a slow clap behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Spot Conlon going down the fire escape on one of the houses. She took a deep breath and got off of the guy.

She saw that the guy was no older than she was. Kit wiped her hands on her pants and helped him up.

"Go on! Beat it!" she said and stomped in his direction for effect. The boy scrambled and ran away.

"Wow, you'se really showed 'im." Spot said, he was walking towards her. "Spot. Spot Conlon." He said holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Kit." She said, confused as to why he was introducing himself.

"Really? Wow, ya look real good when you'se not covered in bruises, cuts, an' bandages." He said, obviously checking her out. She rolled her eyes, but she did feel a bruise forming where the guy kicked her.


	20. Chapter 20: Of Course It's Me

_**(Even though today is only my second day of high school, i've just been so busy with school work and shiz. Anyway here is the next chapter and again thanks to all of you who leave me wonderful reviews, I read them all and take them into careful consideration. Here's the next chapter:)**_

"So whaddaya doin' in Brooklyn?" Spot asked, leaning on his cane.

"Jus' thought it was good a time as any ta visit." Kit said with a shrug. She decided not to burden the king of Brooklyn with her problems, not to mention that she barely knew him.

"Well, you'se shouldn't be walkin' in Brooklyn by you'self. It's dangerous." Spot said. "C'mon, I'll take ya to mah domain."

Spot then walked away, cane in hand, without any acknowledgement of a yes from Kit. She rolled her eyes and followed him.

"So why did ya leave Brooklyn?" He asked.

"Do you'se really care?" she asked coldly.

She saw his playful smile disappear. "Sorry, I jus' had a bad day, didn't mean dat. I'se left 'cause Cowboy and…" she stopped talking and felt that tears were in danger of falling, but quickly composed herself. "Cause Cowboy an' Blink came and brought me back ta Manhattan." Spot nodded.

"I'se been meanin' ta visit 'hattan, but I've been busy." Spot said.

"Wit what?" Kit asked inquisitively. He looked at her.

"Brooklyn stuff." He said.

"Alrighty then." Kit said.

"I'll prolly go ta 'hattan for da next party at Medda's." Spot said.

In her time being in the year 1900, Kit still hasn't been to Medda's. She didn't realize this until now. Spot told her that Pulitzer was throwing a last minute end of the summer party for the newsies in a couple of days. She couldn't wait.

The rest of their conversation was mindless chatter. She'd ask about how Brooklyn was, he'd ask how Manhattan was, they'd comment on the windy weather they seemed to have, amongst other topics. They passed by a pier where boys whistled at her and made comments.

"Anodah goyl already, Spot?" one of them said. Spot smiled.

"O' course." He said winking to Kit. She rolled her eyes. If he kept this kept up, she was going to get real dizzy real soon.

He led her to a spot that had boxes all stacked up, ladders, and other wooden things that made platforms. It looked exactly like it did in the movie. At the very top were boxes stacked to make a sort of throne kind of thing.

"Swag." She said when she saw it.

" 'Scuse me?" Spot asked.

"What? Oh nothin', nothin'." She said nervously. He looked at her funny. "Ya wouldn't happen ta know where Messengah is, would ya?" Kit asked, trying to change the subject.

"I sent 'im out to delivah a message ta Staten Island. Why? I ain't good enough?" he said jokingly.

"Hey Spot!" a familiar voice said behind her. "Guess what? We'se jus'- who's dat?" Kit turned around and saw Decks with Girry.

"Heya guys." She said.

"Kit?" Girry said unbelievingly.

"Is dat really Kit?" Decks asked.

"Um o' course its really me." Kit said.

"Ya look…" Decks said

"Diff'rent." Girry completed.

"Does I really?" Kit asked. All three of them nodded saying "Yeah."

"How?" she asked.

"Well fer one thing, ya ain't lyin' on a bed half dead." Girry said.

"Yeah an' ya not slammin' doors in mah face." Spot said.

Kit instantly turned red remembering her first night in Brooklyn and getting her period. That will forever scar her for life. It also reminded her that she should be getting it again soon.

"So Decks, what were you'se sayin'?" Spot asked.

"Oh yeah. We was walkin' by da market when we'se see dat bummah Johnny runnin' away like a scaredy cat. He was all bloody. Looked like someone soaked 'im real good." Decks said happily.

Spot smiled and looked at Kit. The one she soaked must've been this Johnny. She wondered what he did to get on their bad sides, but then she remembered that he tried to mug her for no reason.

"Yeah, I'se know. I saw da whole thing happen." Spot said

"Ya did?" Girry asked.

"Yeah, I saw 'im come inta our terrahtory and was 'bout to teach 'im a lesson wid a surprise attack from da roofs of da buildings when he tried ta mess wid da wrong person. Right, Kit?" Spot said, looking at her.

"Right." She said.

"Who was it?"

"Who soaked 'im?"

Spot continued to look at Kit and the other two finally got it.

"Kit, you'se did dat to Johnny?" Decks asked incredulously.

"Yup." He looked impressed.

"Good Job!" Girry said and they both gave her a pat on the back.

Other Brooklyn newsies recognized Kit and went over to talk with her. She had this whole big conversation with like 15 people and she told them about Johnny. None of them seemed to like him either.

"Hey, Risky, can ya find Messengah an' tell 'im I have a present for 'im and to come ta me immediately aftah he delivers da message." Spot said elbowing Kit. She scowled at him.

Eventually the group dwindled down back to Kit, Spot, Girry, and Decks. They were talking about the craziest things when she noticed Girry looking at her intently. She looked back at him. He blinked and she silently cheered for winning a staring contest she knew only she was aware of.

"Kit, are you'se okay?" Girry asked with concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ya eyes an' ya face look a lil' bit puffy. Were ya cryin'?" Girry asked. She looked away and avoided all eye contact, was it really that obvious?

"No. I jus' got some bad allergies. Stupid pollen." she said. Spot and Decks believed her, but she could see in Girry's eyes that he didn't. Thanfully, he dropped the subject.

Spot and Decks left to do some important Brooklyn stuff and Kit was left with Girry. They were sitting on some boxes and there wasn't anyone around.

"Do you'se wanna tell me what 'appened?" Girry asked.

Kit shook her head and then had a total melt down. The tears she held in since coming to Brooklyn decided that right now would be an acceptable time to fall down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she was sobbing. She mentally beat herself up for being so vulnerable and weak. Girry put a comforting arm around her.

"Sh, sh, it's okay." He said as she sobbed into his shoulder.

After a few minutes of this, Kit finally calmed down enough to be able to talk.

"Me and Blink went on a date a couple o' days ago. We kissed. I really thought he felt da same way I felt, but then I- I finished sellin' early tahday and was walkin' 'round wid me goyls. Jack couldn't sell wid me cuz he had a date and Blink said he had some errands. So we'se were walkin', mindin' our own business when I see, I sees Blink kissin' and huggin' anodah goyl." Kit said. She saw that Girry was silent.

"Sorry, I shouldn't 'ave spilled dat all on ya." Kit said, sitting straight and wiping her tears.

"It's alright, ya jus' needed ta get dat out, didn't ya?" Girry said.

"Yeah, I guess. It does feel a lil' better." Kit said.

"Good, now let's get you'se cleaned up an' tear free when Messengah gets 'ere."Girry said, helping her up. She smiled weakly.

Messenger followed Risky, mad that he wouldn't give any details as to what Spot's "present" is. He wondered what it could be and if it was going to be a good present or a bad one. He then tried to remember if he did anything that would make him deserve a bad "present". No, he's done nothing out of line. Recently.

"C'mon, won't you'se at least give me a clue?" Messenger asked Risky for the millionth time.

"If I told ya den it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Risky said in reply.

They then reached the area where most of the Brooklyn newsies hung out, the area with the boxes and platforms. Messenger stood below the risen platform that held Spot's throne made of boxes where Spot himself was sitting. From up there, he had the perfect view of Brooklyn. Messenger looked up at Spot, with his hands over his eyes to block the sun.

"Did ya deliver da message, Messengah?" Spot asked, looking down at him. Messenger nodded.

"Good, good. I trust dat Risky told you'se why I wanted ta see ya, right?"

"Yeah, he said you'se gots me a present o' somethin'." Messenger said putting his hands in his pockets. Spot smirked.

"Das right. You'se can come out now." Spot said.

Messenger stood there confused at to what he was talking about. Then someone walked out from behind the throne of boxes. He squinted and saw a familiar figure. He smiled.

"How's bout dat tour you'se promised me." Kit said.


	21. Chapter 21: Tour of Brooklyn

_**(It's sunday already? Wow the weekend goes by quick. Thanks for the reviews they're awesome:) anyway here's the next chapter)**_

Kit was walking along side Messenger who hasn't stopped smiling since she walked out from behind Spot's throne of boxes. She thought it was a stupid idea to hide behind the throne until Spot signaled her to come out, but he made her and the look on Messenger's face was worth it.

"Whaddaya doin' in Brooklyn?" Messenger asked.

"Jus' thought it was a good time ta visit." Kit answered.

"You'se looks a lot dif'rent." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah, they 'ave been tellin' me dat all aftahnoon." Kit said.

"Ya look good." He said and then immediately looked away. She could tell he didn't mean to say that out loud. She blushed.

"T'anks." She said. There was an awkward silence.

"So, um, everythin' healed up good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm poirfectly fine." Kit said.

He led her around Brooklyn pointing out important landmarks and selling spots. It seemed that every place had a story that Messenger could tell. It was nice for her to hear all the adventures he had with his friends. One time he was trying to sell a paper when a dog started chasing after him. He said he had to climb a tree and the dog still tried to get him. Ping Pong and Hot Head had to coax the dog with a piece of meat. He said he owed them 50 cents for that meat, and he still does. She laughed at that and decided to find out more about Messenger.

"So, if ya don't mind me askin', why did you'se become a newsie?" she asked. They were walking along the East River.

"Oh ya know, da usual me family needs da money an' all dat." He said vaguely.

"Oh ok. Do all o' ya brothers an' sisters work?"

"Yeah, all of em' do. Most of 'em work in da factories. Me sistah almost got her hand cut off." He said and he seemed a little distant. She didn't want to push that subject any further and asked him other questions.

"How come Spot sends you'se ta delivah messenges?" She asked.

"Well da foirst time I jus' 'appened ta be 'round, I had ta send a message ta Queens reguardin' deir bordahs an' stuff. Then he jus' started pickin' me to deliver messages an' da rest is history." Messenger said.

They continued to talk about the various messages he had to deliver and the adventures he had in order to deliver then. It once took him a week to deliver a very important message, one that is confidential and no matter how much Kit begged, he wouldn't tell her any more than that his mom almost hung him when he went back home without even a note saying why he was gone.

He also pointed out other landmarks and interesting places while they passed by it. Like the best place in Prospect Park to see the sun set, or the best place to get a hot dog. She didn't even know that hot dogs existed in this time.

After a little while, Kit's stomach growled. It wasn't until then that she realized she skipped lunch. Messenger smiled and said it was time to eat and he took her to a deli that reminded her of Tibby's. She remembered when she first saw Blink at Tibby's and she immediately shook out that memory. They sat at a booth. Kit scanned the menu and saw that it was a decent priced place. She ordered a turkey sandwich and he ordered a roast beef sandwich.

"Do ya come 'ere often?" Kit asked.

"Not really, I usually take me meals wid me family. Ev'ry once in a while I come 'ere wid da oddahs." He said.

Kit instantly felt guilty for making him miss a meal with his family. He realized this and said:

"But don'cha worry, widout me dere there'll be more food for me brodahs and sistahs."

She still felt guilty, thinking about how some families rely on their children so much for their income.

"So how's 'hattan, did ya make some friends?" he asked trying to change the subject.

She told him about Cowboy and the other newsies she has become pretty friendly with, like Racetrack, Mush, and Crutchy. She told her about some of the girl newsies and how Jack won't let her stay with them. She purposely left out Kid Blink completely.

Their food came and they ate. Her sandwich was pretty good. They continued talking while eating. Luckily, Messenger wasn't like Cowboy who talked with his mouth full of food. He offered to pay for the food, but Kit would not allow it.

"C'mon, what kind o' gentleman would I'se be if I let ya pay fah dinnah?" He said.

They bickered and finally settled to each pay half. Kit secretly paid the tip. They then left the establishment. It was already dark outside.

"Well, I guess it's time fah me to get goin'. T'anks for da tour." Kit said and was about to walk away.

"Oh no no no. Don't think dat I'd let ya walk 'ome at night by you'seself." Messenger said.

"You'se don't 'ave ta." She began, but Messenger wouldn't hear of it.

So he accompanied her on the walk back to Manhattan. They didn't talk much, they mostly looked up at the stars. It reminded Kit of her date with Blink and a single tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and composed herself before anymore could escape her eyes.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the Manhattan Newsies Lodging House. They stopped in front of the door.

"Thank you'se fah da tour an' walkin' me home." Kit said.

"No problem. It was mah pleasah." Messenger said. "Don't take too long ta come back ta Brooklyn, ya hear. You'se always welcome." Kit smiled.

"I'll visit soon, I promise." She said.

"Pinky prahmise?" he said holding out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." She said hooking her pinky onto his. She then hugged him and said goodbye. Kit took a deep breath, preparing herself to walk into the lodging house.

Kid Blink was hanging out on the roof. He was worried sick that Kit was missing, again. Cowboy told him that Stripes, Bow, and Bell said she'll be back soon. Blink tried looking for Kit and the three girl newsies, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

He leaned on the ledge of the roof and looked down. He saw Kit and was relieved, but then he saw that she was with some guy. He couldn't see whom the guy was from the aerial view combined with the fact that he was wearing a newsies hat.

He watched them and saw them hug. His blood began to boil.


	22. Chapter 22: What?

_**(just warning you that there is some bad language in this chapter, I thought it would really fit the mood and bleeping it out would make it seem less powerful. Also sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I used to, school has just been so busy. Anway please excuse my language in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the awesome reviews and keep em coming please :)**_

Kit opened the lodging house door and saw Jack pacing in the lobby. When the door opened he looked up and saw Kit, he instantly ran to her and asked her a bazillion questions at once. She looked over and saw that Kloppman seemed to be relieved that she was back.

"Are you'se okay? Where did ya go? What happened? Are you'se stupid?..." Kit stopped paying attention after that.

"I'm fine." She said after he finished his barrage of questions. She tried to walk away to the staircase, but Cowboy caught her arm.

"Kit… stop. What 'appened?" he asked again. Kit pulled her arm out of his grip and stared into his eyes for a few seconds.

"Nothin', jus' needed ta get out of Manhattan fo' a lil' bit." She said.

He looked at her, almost telepathically telling to go on. She sighed. She really was not in the mood. She looked away.

"I'se jus' visited Brooklyn, dat's all." Kit said.

"Ya went ta Brooklyn? By you'seself? Are ya crazy? Did ya get hurt?" Cowboy asked. He held her arms-length away and examined her face, looking for any bruises or cuts. She was glad that she only had a bruise from her fight with Tommy on her side and that her shirt covered it up. It was a decent sized bruise, bigger than softball but smaller than a basketball. It hurt a little when she bends over.

"I told ya already, I'm fine." Kit said.

Cowboy looked at her. Her words said that she was fine, but her eyes told otherwise. He could see the pain and sadness storming her dark brown eyes. He sighed and reluctantly let go of her knowing that in time she will tell him.

Kit avoided eye contact and rushed up the stairs. She really didn't feel like being around other people and decided to go up on the roof. She opened the door and it felt like the Delnaceys punched her right in the heart.

She saw Blink and he saw her. He took one long, hard look at her. She could see something flickering in his eyes. His normally happy, smiley face was replaced with a façade of a mixture of anger, jealousy, and pain. She stayed standing in front of the door.

"Who do you'se think ya are?" he asked angrily.

She was stunned to speak. He was _mad at her_? _What_? He was the one that was with another girl. Who did he think he was asking her who she thought she was. Since she didn't answer, he continued taking.

"You'se thinks ya all dat. Dat ya can jus' parade in an' out wenevah you'se want. It don't work dat way. You'se jus' can't leave wid out sayin' anythin' and jus' come back thinkin' dat ev'rythin' gon' be all fine an' dandy." He spat out.

Kit was outraged. Who was he to talk? He was the one with the other girl. He was the one who cheated on her. He was the one who broke her heart. She should be the one mad at him. Her temper flared.

"Oh no no no _no_." Kit said shaking her head in anger and gritting her teeth. "Who the hell do _you _think _you_ are? Talking shit right to my face about me leaving-for what- a couple of hours. Talking about who I think I am. You have the nerve to talk to me like that while _you're _the one that's cheating behind my back!" Kit retorted. In her anger, her newsies accent disappeared all together.

"I'm da one dats cheatin'? You're da one paradin' 'round wit diff'rent guys, you-you whore." He said. If her heart wasn't already broken, it was now.

"You son of a bitch! You're the one that was kissing and hugging that blonde slut by the square!" she yelled.

She saw him set his jaw. Kit's anger was positively boiling. Blink shook his head and aggressively pushed her out of the way of the door. She fell to the ground harshly as he opened the door that led downstairs.

"I don't know what I'se saw in ya. You'se selfish, mean, and inconsiderate. You'se a terrible person an' I'se nevah wanna see you'se again. Why don'cha go back ta ya time, no one would miss ya." He spat out. He was about to leave and shut the door behind him when he suddenly said.

"Da goyl I was with was me sistah. I was going to show 'er 'round Manhattan." Then the door was brutally slammed shut.

_What?__She was his sister? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. What have I done? He was right, I am selfish, mean, inconsiderate, and a total whore. _She thought to herself.

Tears started to pour down her face. How could she have been so stupid? Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. She continued sobbing and looked down at her wrist. Through blurry vision, she realized that she landed on it the wrong way when Blink pushed her out of the way of the door. At that moment, she didn't care about the pain in her wrist. She only cared about the pain in her heart.

She didn't know how long she was lying on the ground near the door crying, but it felt like forever to her. Her sobbing lessened to ragged breathing and violent shaking. After a little bit, she composed herself. She wiped off her tears and went over to sit on a raised surface that she usually sits on. Her wrist still ached, but she ignored it. There was only a sliver of the moon in the sky and most of the streetlights were off, making it pretty dark around her. She welcomed the darkness.

Kit heard the door creak open and she didn't bother to look. She heard someone walk towards her and sit down next to her. She looked and saw the familiar silhouette of Cowboy. He put a comforting arm around her. She was glad it was dark because he wouldn't be able to see the silent tears rolling down her cheek.


	23. Chapter 23: Hot Tip

_**(I'm trying to stick to updating every other day, just thought that you guys should know. Thanks for the reviews:) and to Elasaid Una your question will be answered in future chapters. Maybe not this one or the next one, but it will be answered)**_

Kit woke up early and looked around her. She stretched and felt a sharp pain shoot up her wrist. She rubbed it and remembered the events that took place the previous day. She shook the pain of her wrist out of her mind and tried, but failed, to shake the pain of Blink's words from her mind. She tried to push them to the back of her thoughts. She quickly jumped off her bunk, pulled on her clothes, and brushed her teeth, with her good arm.

She knew that she couldn't face Jack or Blink and decided to sell with someone else. She chose to sell with Racetrack. Kit hoping that his funny and unserious personality would take her mind off things. She also knew that he sells by Sheepshead Bay to gamble and not many Manhattan newsies dare to go to Brooklyn.

She walked towards Race's bunk. Thank god he was a bottom bunker and sleeps alone. He seemed so peaceful and she had second thoughts. She kneeled down and shook him gently.

"Pssst. Race… pssstttt wake up." She whispered.

"Wha'?" he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Open ya eyes." He did, slowly.

"Kit, whaddaya want? Dis better be good." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Can I sell wid ya today? Please?" she said while using her best puppy dog face.

"Erm, well-"

"Thanks. I'll meet ya by da Woild building. Tell Jack I'm sellin' wid ya and don't bring anyone else." Kit quickly said with a smile and then sprinted away. She didn't want to be there when Blink or Cowboy woke up.

She walked to the closed paper distribution window and manually rang the circulation bell. She soon realized that her left wrist would probably be of no use to her today since even the slightest movement hurt. She fleetingly wondered if she could get it checked out but decided against it. There was no answer to her ringing, but she knew Weasel or one the Delancey brothers were there. She stood straighter and rang the bell harder, prepared for the worst. There was no way she could face the Delancey brothers with her injured wrist and with all her jumbled up feelings, but she wasn't going to back down.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" she heard Weasel say. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He opened the window.

"Ya early." He said. Way to state the obvious.

She slipped him a couple extra coins and he gave her the usual 30 papers.

"Pleasah doin' bus'ness wid ya." He said mockingly before slamming the window shut. She stuck her tongue out and walked towards the World Building. He could be so rude sometimes. Then again, all of the newsies are rude to him.

She sold by herself for about 20 minutes. She would hold her papers under her left armpit so her injury wouldn't be bothered and would wave around a newspaper with her right arm while shouting out headlines. Finally, Race arrived with his papers on his shoulders and a cigarette hanging in his mouth. As usual, he had on his frisky grin.

"Heya Kit." He said.

"Got any hot tips tahday?" she asked half jokingly.

"Yeah got a hot tip on Chief Joey." Race said taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Haven't you'se learn from da last couple o' times dat dose hot tips o' yours ain't too hot." Kit said.

"Nah I'se gots a good feelin' bout dis one." He said. "Bet ya 25 cents dat da hot tip is right."

Kit rolled her eyes and pushed his hat over his face.

"Alright alright, let's get goin'." He said while fixing his hat.

She soon saw the familiar streets that would lead to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Heya Race if you'se loves Sheepsheads so much an' it's in Brooklyn, why don'cha sell wid da Brooklyn newsies?" Kit asked.

"Well I feel da atmahs'pere is bettah in Manhattan, ya know." Race said. Kit nodded.

He stopped walking and called out some headlines. He made up a good one involving a love nest in a posh neighborhood in the city. After selling a couple of papers, he turned to Kit and said:

"We'se gotta sell all most o' our papes 'fore da Brooklyn Bridge whiles we'se still in Manhattan."

"Why?"

"Spot don't want any more competition in Brooklyn an' if his boirdies see a Manhattan or any odah newsie sellin', dey'll soak da snot outta you'se. But I made a deal wid Spot dat I'se can cross da Brooklyn bridge as long as I don't got more dan 10 papes on me. Used ta be dat I can only bring 5 papes, but I'se won a poker game couple o' months ago which raised it up ta 10. I'm pretty sure he won't soak ya if you'se wid me."

"Pretty sure?" Kit asked and Race shrugged in response.

"Bet'cha dat he won't soak you'se." Race said. Kit rolled her eyes and then yelled out a made up headline involving dinosaur bones found in Central Park by a three year old.

After selling a good majority of their papers, Race and Kit then crossed the bridge. The walk across the bridge is a pretty long one. It took at least 30 minutes at a normal walking speed. On the end of the bridge, leaning on a pole, was a familiar face. Hot Head nodded at Race and sort of smiled a bit at Kit, it was more like a smirk.

"How you'se doin'?" Race asked politely as they passed by Hot Head. He didn't answer.

"His damn boirdies are ev'rywhere." Race muttered matter of factly.

They sold a couple more of papers in Brooklyn before reaching Sheepshead Bay Races. When they entered the foul smelling racetrack, it was if Race was in heaven. He looked like he was in his element.

"Ah I'se love da smell o' manure in da mornin'." Race said as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"It's da middle of da aftahnoon." Kit said.

"Shaddap will ya. Lemme enjoy da moment." Race said. Kit rolled her eyes and yelled out a headline.

Race attempted to explain horse racing and betting to Kit. She didn't understand it at all. He tried to explain on how to bet and it was basically Chinese to her. She tuned him out and noncommittally nodded at the appropriate moments. When he asked her what she wanted to bet on, she randomly chose horses. They had some weird horse names in this time. Then the race began.

As usual, Race's hot tip wasn't too hot.


	24. Chapter 24: Worser

_**( elasaid una: yes, they will find out that she got hurt. allnighterwithease: remember in the beginning when Blink said he left his family of brothers and sisters and then he vistited them before, yeah thats where she came from, Blink does have blonde hair, and thanks I try very hard to write good chapters :) Anyway keep up the reviews or questions I'll try to answer them if they don't give away too much of what's going to happen.) **_

"Can't believe Chief Joey lost dat race." Race said shaking his head.

Kit chuckled. Her random bets didn't amount to anything either, but she had fun. It was really funny hearing the lightning fast voice of the commentator and the cheering coming from Race. _C'mon chief, you'se can do it! I'se believes in ya! GO GO GO GO! _She told him that there was no way the horse could hear him and ge brushed it off. All in all, it was an interesting experience.

Kit still had three more papers and Race had two. They decided to continue selling in Brooklyn after Kit suggested it. When she was down to one paper, she saw Decks and Stitch. Decks waved to her and walked over with Stitch. The four of them exchanged greetings.

"Back in Brooklyn already?" Decks said.

"Yeah, I'se jus' love it here so much." Kit said jokingly.

"How are you'se healing? You look a lot better." Stitch said.

"So I've been told an' I'm healin' pretty good." Kit said.

"Heard you'se soaked Tommy real good yestahday." Stitch said.

Race stared at them.

"You'se did what?" Race asked.

"Ya didn't hear?" Stitch said. "Kit single-handedly soaked da snot outta Tommy."

"You did?" Race asked her. Kit shrugged.

"I saw 'im down by da market, an' he was basic'ly crawlin' on da floor." Decks said. "Wouldn't've believed it if I'se didn't hear it from Spot meself who was watchin'."

"Why did you'se soak 'im? Not dat I'm objectin', he's a real bummah." Race said.

"He tried, an' failed terribly, ta take my money." Kit said.

"Well aren't you'se all tough an' mighty." Stitch said.

"Yeah." Decks said with a mischievous smile.

Then Decks grabbed the newspaper out of her hand and held it out of reach.

"Hey! Give it back!" she yelled.

He laughed. When she tried to reach for it, he threw it to Stitch who caught it gracefully. She headed towards him. This soon turned into a full-blown game of monkey in the middle. Even Race joined in keeping the paper away from Kit. It didn't help that she could only use her right hand to try to grab the newspaper.

"When I'se get me pape, you'se guys are in for it!" She said.

"Oh, I'm shakin' in my boots." Decks said, feigning to be scared.

Then Stitch threw the paper and Kit tried to run towards it. It ended up hitting her right in her wrist, her bad one. The newspaper rebounded to the ground with the thump. The throw wasn't a particular hard one; it just irritated her injury.

"Ow!" she cried out in pain as she cradled her wrist. She felt her eyes water. Damn that hurt.

Risky, Race, and Decks then crowded around her.

"Are you'se okay?"

"What 'appened?"

"I didn't mean to throw dat hard!"

Race then lifted up her sleeve and saw that her wrist was turning a bluish purplish color and was swollen. They all gasped.

"Stitch, what did ya do?!" Race asked in a panic.

"I'se didn't even throw that hard!" Risky countered.

"Shut it, guys. Kit what hell jus' happened?" Decks semi-calmly.

Kit gulped. She didn't want to tell them about her fight with Blink and how he pushed her which caused her to land the wrong way on her wrist.

"I-I'se hurt it recently 'fore an' I guess da papah hit it da wrong way an' made it worser." Kit said. They didn't ask for any more details and she was grateful.

"Let's get 'er ta da lodgin' house. Mrs. Callahan or Know-It wills fix ya up." Decks said.

They nodded and headed for the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. The three boys shot her worried glances the whole way there. When they got to the lodging house, Mrs. Callahan greeted her. Along with the other boys, she was filled worry. She wrapped Kit's wrist in a bandage and made a makeshift sling out of old cloth. Kit was told to keep in the sling for a week or two and to try to stay out of trouble. Race, Stitch, Decks, and Kit left after thanking her.

"We better get goin' back ta Manhattan." Race said rubbing his neck. He knew that Cowboy was going to kill him for letting Kit get hurt.

"Do we hafta?" Kit asked.

She did not want to go back to Manhattan and face Blink. Her heart still ached from the words he said to her. _You'se selfish, mean, and inconsiderate. You'se a terrible person an' I'se nevah wanna see you'se again. Why don'cha go back ta ya time, no one would miss ya._ She knew that his words rang with truth.

"You'se don't wanna go back to Manhattan?" Race asked.

"Well I'se rarely gets a chance ta come ta Brooklyn, might as well make da most 'o it, right?" Kit said nervously.

"Alright. Jack's gonna kill me when we'se get back, might as well prolong mah death." Race said.

"Let's get somethin' to eat, I'm starvin'." Stitch said.

"Yeah, let's go to Mari's."

Stitch and Decks led them to the same deli Messenger took Kit the other day.

"Where's Messenger?" she asked.

"He's has a message ta delivah ta Long Island." Decks answered as they sat in a booth.

"He delivers lots of messages." She said.

"Dey don't call 'im Messengah for nothin'." Stitch said.

Kit got the same as last time, a turkey sandwich. They ate and filled the gaps with conversations. Eating a turkey sandwich with one hand is a lot more difficult then it seems, at least it felt that way to Kit. After they finished eating they left, Race held the door open for her.

They were walking the streets when Stitch nudged Decks. Stitch was looking at something and Kit followed his gaze to a wealthy looking man that just walked passed them. Stitch's pace quickened and he was soon right behind the man. All she could see was their backs and she couldn't see what was happening, but soon enough Stitch walked back to them with a smile.

"What just happened?" Kit asked.

"I'se jus' pick pocketed dat guy an' look! I'se got a dollah." Stitch said proudly.

"Wow, a dollah? I don't think I'se make dat much in a week." Race said.

"Yeah, dats real neat. Can you'se teach me how ta do dat?" Kit asked.

"Sure, it's pretty easy."

Stitch then began to explain the art of pick pocketing.

_**(jus wondering, do you guys think that Kit should be with Messenger or Blink?)**_


	25. Chapter 25: Pick Pocketing

_**(Thanks for the reviews I'll give them a lot of careful consideration and we'll see what happens. Anyway thanks for reading and leaving reviews I love reading them and Happy Rosh Hashanah, im glad to be off of school to write more XD. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**_

"Be quick an' nimble, got it?" Stitch said giving Kit a few last pointers on how to pick pocket.

"Got it." Kit said.

They were walking in Prospect Park and had already chosen a person for her to pickpocket. They were trailing a man walking by himself. He didn't look too poor or extravagantly rich, but he looked like he could spare a few coins. Kit was kind of nervous. She's never done something like this before and was scared of getting caught.

"If you'se get caught, beat it alright?" Decks said as if he was reading her mind.

"I know." She said.

"You'se ready?" Race said. Kit took a deep breath. _I can do this, _she thought.

"Yeah."

Kit quickened her pace, leaving the others behind her. She was soon right behind the man and she looked around. Her palms felt sweaty. No one was paying attention. She took quiet steps and matched his. She eyed his pant's pocket and quickly grabbed into it, careful to not touch the sides of the pockets. She felt something cold in her hands and ran away back to the others. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She never felt so alive.

"Did ya get anythin'?" Decks asked.

"Um yeah." Kit said.

She held out her closed fist and unfurled her fingers. The boys crowded around her. She looked down at it with disappointment. She didn't get any money, but a small golden pocket watch that ticked softly. She opened it. It was 4:38 PM. It had s gold chain around it.

"That's good, really good for ya first time." Stitch said.

"Really?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, dat watch don't look cheap eidah." Decks said. They high fived her and she smiled, looking down at her new treasure.

"Let's do that again." Kit said as she slipped the pocket watch over her head to wear as a necklace.

Stitch explained other ways to pick pocket. On a crowded sidewalk if someone is walking towards you, you can bump into them using that as an excuse to reach into their pockets or purse. She experimented with that several times and retrieved about 47 cents. Decks, Race, and Stitch joined her in pickpocketing. After a little while Race thought that they should head home.

"C'mon Race, one more time." Kit said pleadingly.

"Stitch, you've created a monstah." Decks said jokingly. Race was about to object to staying when Kit said:

"Bet'cha dat we'll get more dan a dollah each"

"Fine one more time." Race said. Kit smiled and they agreed that whoever was right would get 50 cents from the other.

All four of them decided a new approach in which all of them have a specific part to do. Race is the look out. Decks and Stitch create a diversion while Kit pickpockets. The plan seemed flawless.

They all separated and got into position. Race stood nearby and looked out for any cops. Decks and Stitch got ready to make a diversion and Kit got into her position. Race nodded after looking around and seeing no cops and the plan took place.

Decks and Stitch casually walked on the semi-crowded sidewalk. Suddenly Decks tripped Stitch and he fell to the ground with a thump and a cry of pain. Decks looked panicked as the people on the street directed their attention to the commotion. Now it was Kit's turn. With them distracted, she pickpocketed four of people and shoved the coins in her pockets. A woman put down her purse and was directing her attention on Stitch who was mimicking pain. Kit took the wallet from her purse. Just as she was putting it into her pockets she heard whistles and yelling.

"Hey you there!" a voice yelled.

"Beat it guys, its da bulls!" Race yelled. A little late there, Race.

Decks helped up Stitch they ran passed Kit. She soon followed after them. A policeman was running close behind.

"Stop!" they heard the policeman yell.

He was right behind her and she could feel him trying to grab at the back of her shirt. Kit sprinted faster and soon caught up to Decks, Race, and Stitch. They ran passed people on the sidewalk, startling a few of them, and zigzagged through the streets. She chanced a look behind her and saw the policeman was only a dot in the distance.

They made one last turn and hid behind a building. Kit was breathing heavy and leaned against the wall. She has never ran that much and that fast before.

"Dat was a close one." Race said as he took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No shit." Kit replied breathily. They all laughed.

"How much did ya nab?" Stitch asked.

Kit reached into her pockets to remove the stolen change. She counted it up.

"$1.42" She said. Then she looked into the wallet and took out the additional money. "Plus $3.11."

"So how we gon' split it up?" Decks asked.

"Fairly and squarely." Kit said simply as she did the math in her head. "Each o' us gets $1.13. There's gon be a penny left so whoever wants it." Stitch quickly took the extra penny.

"Ya know, for da pickpocketing lessons." Stitch said. Kit rolled her eyes and pocketed her share.

"Ya owe me 50 cents, Race." Kit said while holding out her hand, palm up. Race made a face and grudgingly reached into his pockets and gave her 50 cents.

"T'anks." She said.

"We should 'ead back now." Race said. Kit agreed, the sun was starting to set and the sky was a pretty orange color.

"I'll walk wid ya." Decks said.

"I would too, but I'se jus' too lazy ta." Stitch said.

Kit smiled and said bye to Stitch. He apologized four times for hurting her wrist and she assured him that she was fine and that it wasn't his fault. He left and it was down to Decks, Race, and Kit.


	26. Chapter 26: So What 'Appened?

_**(As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter)**_

"C'mon lets get goin' 'fore Cowyboy 'as a heart attack." Race said.

Kit reluctantly agreed and trailed behind Race and Decks. The boys were talking animatedly about something Kit didn't know or cared about. She did not want to go back to the lodging house and wondered what she would do if she ran into Cowboy or Blink. She was contemplating ideas of how to avoid them, which would be very difficult considering that they all slept in one room.

Then she saw a blue swirling portal in the near distance. She was pondering whether or not to go through it. Blink told her last night that she should go and he said nobody wanted her around. Maybe she should go back to her time, no one would miss her right? It would probably be for the best.

"Hey Kit."

"What?" she asked. She completely zoned out and she didn't realize that she stopped walking completely. She looked around and saw that Race and Decks were ahead of her and looking at her with worry. "Oh, sorry." She said as she started walking again. They walked in silence for a few moments. The portal was nowhere in sight so she assumed that they've been walking for a while and she was zoned out for just as much time. She saw the Brooklyn Bridge looming in the distance.

"Kit." Race said while they were walking.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothin'." She lied.

"Are you'se sure?" Race asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kit asked.

"Well you'se been actin' weird all day." Race said. Kit didn't answer. "Please tell me what's wrong." Still no answer.

"I heard yelling last night from da roof." He said quietly. Kit stiffened and Race stopped walking. Decks did, too. They were both staring at her.

"C'mon let's go." Race said as he led them across the bridge and into Manhattan.

They went to Central Park and it brought back memories of her first date with Blink. It seemed so long ago, but it was only a couple of days, a week at most, ago. She held in her tears and told herself to toughen up. Race made her sit down on a bench and she sat in between Decks and Race.

"Alright, now tells us what's wrong." Race said.

Kit leaned back on the bench and sighed. She didn't feel like telling anyone about seeing Blink cheat on her.

"C'mon, I'se bet dat tellin' us would make you'se feel bettah." Race said. Kit smiled a bit, but it disappeared quickly.

"Do ya guys know da real reason I'se hurt mah wrist?" Kit asked them.

"Cause you'se gots terrible catchin' skills?" Decks asked jokingly. Kit rolled her eyes.

"No, remembah how I'se told ya dat I hurt it 'fore it got hit by da pape?" Kit asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, I 'ssumed dat ya hoirt it soakin' Tommy." Race said.

"Dat's not particularly true." Kit said.

"Den what 'apppened?" Decks asked.

Kit took a deep breath and told them everything. She told them minor details of her date, seeing Blink with another girl, them getting into a fight, him explaining that it was his sister, him pushing her down, her feeling like a total idiot. She left out the choice words that he told her. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Wait, so Blink hoirt ya physically? Wen I'se get me hands on him I'se gonna-" Decks said standing up and punching his fist into his hand. Kit interrupted him.

"No no, he didn't mean ta." Kit said as she pulled him down to sit. He made a thump as he sat down.

"So what 'appened after he stormed away?" Race asked.

"Nothin'. I stayed on the roof and fell asleep, I'se guess dat Cowboy brought me in. Den I woke up early, asked ta sell wid ya, an' yeah." Kit said shrugging.

"So you'se been avoidin' Blink?" Decks asked. Kit nodded.

"I'se think dat you'se guys need ta sit down an' tawk." Race said.

"Sit down an' tawk? How can I'se face 'im after what 'appened?" Kit said. "I was so stupid ta think dat he was cheatin' on me. Its all my fault." Kit took a deep breath. "He was right." She muttered.

"Who was right? Blink? What did 'e say?" Decks asked.

"He- he called me a whore cuz I parade 'round wit diff'rent guys. He said dat I was inconsiderate, mean, selfish, terrible, and dat no one would miss me if I left an' dat I should jus' leave already." Kit said. She started crying into her hands because she knew it was true.

"Kit, he is not right. Not at all." Race said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya none o' dose things. Not even close." Decks said. She continued crying into her hands.

"Kit, Kit look at me." Race said. Kit looked up at him slowly, but still continued to tear.

"You'se are none o' of dose things. He was wrong. He was jus' caught up in da moment. You'se are da nicest, sweetest, and givin' person, ya hear? An' I know dozens o' people dat would be devastated if ya left. "

"Yeah, ya can't leave. I'd miss you'se too much." Decks said.

Kit sniffled and smiled.

"T'anks. You guys are da best." Kit said. They then hugged her, careful as to not hurt her wrist. She sniffled and wiped off her tears with her shirtsleeve.

"Ya can't avoid Blink forever." Race said. "Ya gotta sit down and tawk with him. Only when you'se ready." Kit nodded. She knew that would be inevitable. She sighed.

"I know." Kit said.

"I'll stay by ya side wen ya tawk ta 'im if you'se want." Race said.

"T'anks, but if I'se does tawk ta 'im, I'd rather be alone." Kit said. He nodded in understanding.

"What I'se don't understand is why he said dat ya paraded 'round wid guys. I mean you'se hang out wid da newsies an' most o' 'em are guys, so what's up wid dat?" Decks said. Kit contemplated this.

"Hmm, I dunno." She said. They sat in silence for a bit, thinking over Decks's statement.

"Well if you'se is all good we should get ta da lodgin' house." Race said.

Kit nodded and they stood up. It was already dark out and the lights were shining in Central Park. They headed for the lodging house.

When they were outside the lodging house doors, Kit had an idea.

"Heya Decks, can I'se borrah ya jacket?" Kit asked as they stood by the door.

"Um yeah, sure. Why? You'se 'bout ta go inside anyways." Decks said while shrugging off his jacket.

"I'se know, but it'll covah up me sling which wills be one less thing ta 'plain ta Cowboy." Kit answered grabbing the jacket. "T'anks." She draped the oversized black jacket over her shoulders so it covered her sling.

"I'll return it ta you'se da next time I'se go ta Brooklyn." Kit said. Race and Kit said bye to Decks and he left.

"Are ya ready?" Race asked. Kit nodded. He opened up the door and they headed inside.


	27. Chapter 27: Okay

_**(heyaa I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review I love reading you guys' opinions :)**_

Kit hesitated as she step foot in the lodging house. It was surprisingly quiet. It was much more quiet than when everyone was sleeping because Crutchy and a few others snored so loudly. She and Race saw Kloppman at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Heya Kloppman, why'se it so quiet? Did everyone get newsies-napped o' somethin'?" Race asked.

"Skittery suggested that they go 'round looking for dates since the big party at Medda's is the day after tomorrow." Kloppman said. Kit totally forgot about the party. "They basically had to drag Jack outta here 'cause he wanted to wait for Kit to come back."

"Why did Jack go, isn't he goin' wid Sarah?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, but they said something about 'im bein' their wingman or somethin'." Kloppman said. He went back to looking at his paperwork.

Race and Kit headed upstairs. It was empty except for a few of the younger newsies sleeping in their bunks.

"I totally forgot 'bout da party." Kit said.

"Yeah, me too. I'se still gotta find a date ta dat." Race said.

"Don't worry, a charmah like ya won't have too hard o' a time findin' a date." Kit said. She had no idea who she was going to go with and she wondered if Blink was out trying to replace her. Race must've read her mind because he said:

"Maybe we'se could go togethah, ya know, as friends." He said with a smile.

"T'anks. I'd love ta." Kit said as she took off Decks's jacket, folded it, and put it in the bedside drawer.

She then brushed her teeth and washed her face, which was quite a feat considering she could only use one hand since her other was still in the sling. She said goodnight to Race who was playing cards with himself and went to bed. She fell asleep to the ticking of the pocket watch around her neck.

Kit woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare that the scary puppet from Saw was chasing her on his tricycle. She sat up and told herself that it was just a dream. The bunkroom was dark except for the small sliver of light coming through the window. She heard loud snoring and knew that everyone must be back from finding dates.

She wondered if Blink found a date. She wasn't even sure if they were still together, but then she thought about the harsh words he said to her. He definitely does not want to be together if he said those things, unless he was just caught up in the moment. She knew that she was. She said a few choice words she didn't mean. Maybe he's just waiting for her to say she's sorry. Or he doesn't want to talk to her. Last time she checked, he has made no effort to try to contact her. She was so confused. She didn't know what to think. Were there implications in his actions? She didn't know.

One thing she did know that she has to talk to him sooner or later. Kit desperately needed some closure. Are just taking a break or are they over? The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to talk to him and the more she wanted to avoid him. She didn't know what to think or do. The not knowing was killing her. Kit thought boldly. She had an idea.

She lightly jumped down from her top bunk bed. She listened and looked around, everyone seemed to be asleep. She quietly tried to walk, wincing at every creak the floorboards made. Finally she made it to her destination and let out a breath of relief, but was faced with another problem. _Why does he have to be on the top bunk? _She thought to herself. She tippy-toed and looked up at the sleeping body in front of her. She took a deep breath and shook him.

"Hey, Blink, wake up." She whispered while gently shaking him.

"Huh? Wha'?" he said. She saw him look down from his bunk.

She saw that he slept with his eye patch and smiled. She didn't know why but seeing him sleep his eye patch amused her.

"Kit?" he asked sleepily.

_Oh God, his sleepy voice is so hot_, she thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her head; her heart was beating fast.

"Um, I'se was wondering if you'd take a walk wid me." she said nervously. _I sound so stupid. _

"Yeah sure." He said as he sat up and rubbed his eye.

She was surprised that there was no hesitation in his answer. She moved out of his way and he jumped down from his bunk. Unlike her, his jump made a loud thump on the floor. She flinched and looked around. Luckily no one woke up. They headed down the stairs in awkward silence.

They opened the front door and stepped into the chilly night. The streets were empty as was expected during this time at night. They walked aimlessly and she turned her attention to the cobblestone. Kit built up the courage to say something.

"I'm-" she started.

"Listen-" he said at the same time. There was a beat of silence.

"Sorry, you go." he said.

"No no, you can go." She said.

"I-I'se jus' wanted to say dat I'm sorry fo' what I'se said. I didn't mean it." He said sheeply.

"I'm sorry for what I'se said. I jumped to conclusion an' thought dat you'se was cheatin' on me. I shud've been more trustin'." She said. She made eye contact and was mesmerized by his eyes, eye.

"I should've told ya up front dat I'se was takin' me sistah out." He said.

"It's not ya fault." Kit said.

"I jus-I was jus'- I was jus' so worried when we'se couldn't find ya and den seein' ya wid dat guy jus' blew me ovah." Blink said.

"Guy? Ya mean Messenger? He's jus a friend. He's da one dat took care o' me wen I'se gots hoirt by da Delancy's. I went to him after I'se saw you'se wid her." She said.

"He's jus' a friend?" he asked and she nodded. There was silence. He then looked at her and said:

"What 'appened ta ya arm?!" he asked worriedly.

"What? Oh nothin'. Jus' hoirt it from horsin' around." She said lyingly.

"Are you'se okay?" Kit nodded. There was another silence

"So are we okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Blink said with a smile. Kit smiled back.


	28. Chapter 28: Endearing

_**(As always, thanks soo much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **_

The next morning Kit woke up later than usual. She awoke to the sound of Kloppman waking up the boys. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made her way to the bathroom area. It looked and felt different with a bunch of guys occupying it. She elbowed her way to a sink, using one elbow since her other one was in a sling, to wash her face and brush her teeth which was still difficult with only one arm

"Hey Kit, where you'se been?" Crutchy said.

"Oh, ya know, around." She said vaguely.

"What 'appened ta ya arm?" he asked with worried. All the attention turned to her.

"I hoirt it rough housin' wid some of da guys." She said nervously. It wasn't a complete lie.

They talked for a little bit, but she realized it wasn't a good place when she saw Skittery yank off Race's towel. She could never unsee that and decided to go change. She went to her bunk and took out some clothes that didn't smell terrible. She quickly stripped and put on her clothes with great difficulty. She had to take out her sling and gently place her arm in the arm hole. She hoped no one saw her.

"Ow!" she heard someone said and she whipped her head around.

Swifty was rubbing the back of his head and Cowboy looked enraged. Kit realized that from where Swifty was standing, he had the perfect view. She blushed at this realization and Cowboy was whispering furiously at Swifty who looked ashamed. After he finished talking to him, Jack walked over to her muttering to himself.

"No runnin' away today, ya hear?" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Got it." Kit said. She quickly put back on her sling when Jack wasn't looking

She left with the crowd of newsies and got her papers at the distribution window. She met up with Cowboy

"Holy Cow, what happened to ya arm?" he asked. She could see the worry on his face.

"I'se was playin' 'round an' accident'ly hoirted myself, but its all good now." She said.

He still looked worried.

"C'mon lets go carry da bannah." She said.

She sold with Cowboy, and to say the least, it was awkward. Kit was in the middle of hawking a headline when Cowboy went up to her and said:

"How you'se doin'?" He asked.

"Fine, da headlines is decent tahday." She replied. She knew that her selling was not what he was asking about. He sighed.

"Kit, ya know what I mean." He replied.

"I'm fine." She said to him.

She truly was. She made up with Blink and all is good, though she still wasn't sure if they were together or if he wanted to go to the party with her. He never asked her, so he probably didn't want to go with her. Unless he was shy. _Boys are so complicated_ she thought to herself.

"So… what exactly 'appened da night I found you'se cryin' on da roof?" He asked with concern. Kit bit her lip. Should she tell him? _Yeah I should, he took me in when he barely even knew me._

"Um well. Earlier dat day, I was sellin' wid Bows, Stripes, an' Bell 'cause you'se was wid Sarah an' Blink had some "errands". Aftah we'se finished sellin' we was walkin' 'round when I'se sees Blink wid anoddah girl." She paused and looked at Cowboy who stared back at her. His expression was hard to read. "I'se was so heartbroken, I liked 'im a lot. So I'se ran away to Brooklyn. I got into a bit of a fight an' soaked dis guy," Cowboy stared at her in disbelief and she smiled. "I'se really did, ask Race. Anyways I got back and went ta da roof an' Blink was dere. I confronted 'im an' he got mad an' we had a huge fight. He told me dat da goyl he was wid was 'is sistah. I'se felt like such a fool. Dats why I'se was cryin' on da roof."

"Are you'se okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, me an' Blink made up last night. Thought I'm not sure if we're friends o' somethin' more." She answered with a shrug.

"Dat's good. And dat explains why Blink was all glum yestahday. He was in a real bad mood." Cowboy said.

They continued selling and she ran into Bows who asked her if she was okay. Kit said that she was and that she made up with Blink and the girl he was with was his sister. They had a good laugh about that but Bows soon left.

After Cowboy and Kit finished selling, they met up with Davey and Les. They went to their house for dinner. They were all concerned for her sling, but she assured them that she was fine. She smiled at how they treated her like family. It was endearing.

Before dinner, Kit gave a recap of what happened to Sarah. She was a good friend saying the appropriate comments at the best time like "Oh she is such a harlot". Then after dinner they made plans for what to do before the party.

"We have to get ready together." Sarah said.

"Yeah, you'se goin' wid Jack, right?" kit asked.

"Mhmm, who are you going with?"

"I'se think I'm goin' wid Race as friends." Kit said.

"What about Blink?" Sarah asked.

"He never asked me." Kit said with a shrug. She wondered if he found a date.

"Well after I'm done getting you ready for the party, he's gonna wish that he asked you." Sarah said and Kit smiled. Sarah was a good friend.

Kit and Jack left and said goodbye to the Jacobs. She complimented Mrs. Jacobs cooking and Mrs. Jacobs told her to get well soon. They headed out the door back to the lodging house.

She fell asleep quickly as she lay down in her bunk.

That night, Kit was having a dream about unicorns and Johnny Depp when she felt a hand firmly cover her mouth. Her eyes quickly shot open and she saw the silhouette of someone laying over her.

_**( DUN DUN DUUNNNN lol anyways I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions as to what Messenger's real name would be)**_


	29. Chapter 29: Another Sleepless Night

_**(so sorry i didn't update yesterday, i had a bit of writer's block. Thanks for the reivew and heyoo to my new follower ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter)**_

Kit looked up in fear at the silhouette laying over her with his hand firmly clasped on her mouth. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and at a snail pace at the same time. _Elbow him off of you. Scream. Knee him where it matters. DO SOMETHING! _Her brain was still slow and sluggish.

"I 'ave a message fo' you'se." a familiar voice said. Kit got herself together and smacked his arm off her mouth.

"Messengah?" she asked.

"Hey." He said casually.

She pushed him hard enough that he almost fell off her bunk.

"What da hell, dude. You'se scared da shit outta me." Kit whispered. She didn't want anyone to wake up and see her with some random dude in her bunk. Messenger laughed.

"Its not funny. I'se swear ya can be in one o' dose horror movies wid da serial killers dat 'ave a catch phrase dey say 'fore dey kill someone. I'se swear you'se was like a Freddy Krueger." Kit said.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Nevah mind. Why are you'se 'ere?" Kit immediately said.

"I feel da love." Messenger joked. "Can't a friend visit anoddah friend in da middle of da night?" Kit stared at him.

"Seriously. Why are you'se 'ere?" she said.

"Well Decks said dat ya had his jacket so I'se thought dat I'd swing 'round an' pick it up fo' him." Messenger said with a shrug. Kit's eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she could see that he wasn't making eye contact.

"In da middle o' da night. Ya couldn't wait 'til tomorrah?" Kit asked.

"I'se hoird dat ya visited Brooklyn tahday an' I felt bad dat I wasn't in town, so yeah, I'se was hopin' dat we could hang out if you'se not too tired." He said shyly.

"Right now?" Kit asked and Messenger meekly nodded. "Yeah sure, but we can't 'ere 'cause everyone's sleepin' an I don't want 'em waking up an' see me in my bunk wid a random guy." Kit said.

Messenger chuckled and jumped down from her bunk. He then held out a hand to help her jump down. She landed softly with a thud. She then went over to a drawer and took out Deck's jacket. She handed it to Messenger who draped it over his shoulder.

"So where did ya wanna go?" Kit asked.

"Hmm I'se don't know." Messenger said. "I guess I'se didn't really t'ink dis through."

"C'mon." Kit said she led him up to the roof.

"Wow, what a view." Messenger said.

Kit smiled and sat down on the raised platform. She patted next to her and Messenger sat down. They gazed up at the stars for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence.

"How's ya wrist doin'?" Messenger asked.

"It's fine." She said patting her sling.

"I hoird dat ya hoirt it soakin' Tommy." He said with a snarky grin.

"Um, yeah." Kit lied. "Where'd ya hear dat from?"

"Ev'ryone's tawkin' 'bout it." Messenger said.

"Really?"

"O' course!"

"As you'se can tell, he ain't da most well-liked newsie. Hearin' dat he got soaked, by a goyl none da less, is a pleasah ta hear." Messenger said.

"What did he do ta make all o' ya guys hate 'im so much?" Kit asked.

Messenger went off on a tangent about how Tommy was just a bad guy in general. He tried to get with all of the guy's girls and Kit interpreted him to be a huge asshole. Apparently he and Tommy got in a huge fight because he was hitting on his sister, and he knew that it was Messenger's sister, too. Messenger told her that he's really mean and a total jerk. He's worse than the Scabbers, which Kit thought must be pretty bad.

"What a tool." Kit commented.

"What?" Messenger asked.

"Um, nevah mind." Kit said. She decided to change the subject. "Has he ever floirted wid your goyl?"

"I don't have a goyl." Messenger said, taking quit an interest in the back of his hands.

"Oh." Needless to say, this was an awkward moment.

"So uh, are you'se goin' ta da party at Medda's tomorrow?" Messenger asked.

"Yeah. Are you'se?" Kit said

"Yeah." There was a beat of silence.

"Are ya goin' wid anyone?" Messenger asked, looking very interested in the back of his hand.

"I think I'm goin' wid Race." Kit said cluelessly.

"Oh."

"Is you'se goin' wid anyone?" Kit asked.

"Nah, I'm prob'ly goin' wid some o' da guys." Messenger answered coolly.

"Das good." Kit said. They gazed back up at the stars.

"Ya know what I hate?" Kit asked.

"What?"

"Bein' in a place where ya know you'se don't belong." She said. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"I'se hate it when people leave. Ya know when dey jus' get up an' go wid out even sayin' bye." Messeger said. Kit nodded. She hated that, too.

Kit lied down on the platform to get a better view of the stars. Messenger followed suit, he put his hands under his head. She wasn't used to seeing the stars so bright. Her rooftop view in her house in Queens was nothing compared to this. Pollution and lights didn't interfere with he brightness of the stars.

"I wish I'se could reach up an' grab a star." Kit said.

"If ya could, would ya get one fo' me?" Messenger asked.

"I'se couldn't think o' anyone else I'd give one ta." Kit said. Messenger smiled

"Well, I'd grab da moon fo' ya so you'd nevah be in da darkness." Messenger said.

Kit laughed and Messenger joined in with her.

"I'm sorry, but dat was pretty cheesy." Kit said.

"Cheesy?"

"Oh ya know it was-it was, nevah mind." Kit said, she had no idea how to explain the concept of cheesy to him.

"Ev'ry night widout fail, da stars shine bright. Dey shine fo' us and we do nothin' in return. They ask nothin' from us odah dan ta admire deir beauty." Messenger said.

Kit was shocked silent. That was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She smiled and the wind blew violently. She nestled closer to Messenger and he draped Deck's jacket over her like a blanket. Kit gazed at the stars while Messenger sneaked glances at her.


	30. Chapter 30: Da Cat Ones

Kit woke up to Kloppman's voice.

"Hey, wake up, it's time to carry the banner." He said noticeably softer than how he wakes up the other boys.

Kit opened her eyes slowly and then Kloppman yelled at Skittery to wake up. She sat up and stretched. She noticed that she had Deck's oversized black jacket on and remembered last night, how Messenger scared her half to death, and how she hung out on the roof with him. She couldn't remember leaving the roof and concluded that Messenger must've brought her down. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her good arm.

"Mornin' sunshine." Cowboy said as he slipped on his shirt.

"Mornin'." Kit said.

"Hey, whose jacket is dat?" Mush asked appearing next to Cowboy.

"Oh, it's Decks's." Kit said.

"Why do ya 'ave Deck's jacket?" Blink asked. They all stared at her.

"I'se borrowed it da odah day 'cause I'se was cold." Kit said.

"Why is you'se wearin' it now?" Cowboy asked. _Him and his questions,_ Kit thought to herself. She contemplated whether or not she should tell them about hanging out with Messenger. She decided that she didn't want to risk it after just making up with Blink.

"I'se got cold last night an' decided ta put it on." She said with a face that said _I dare you to believe otherwise._

Kit then jumped off her bed and walked to the bathroom area. She washed her face with great difficulty. It turned into randomly splashing water on areas near her face. _Damn this stupid sling. _She wiped her face on her shirt and got ready to carry the banner.

As was routine, at least before the whole Blink and his sister incident, she sold with Cowboy that day. All the newsies were excited for the party that night and Kit was, too. Everyone was trying extra hard to sell their papers early so they could get ready for the party. Those who could afford it bought fewer newspapers than usual. Cowboy couldn't afford it, so Kit bought and sold her usual amount, only this time with much more gusto. She sold in record time, saying anything that she needed to get the inky stacks of paper out of her hands.

"Hey Jack, I'm goin' ta Sarah's ta get ready." Kit said after selling her last paper.

"Alright. I'se guess dat I'll meet ya guys dere, ya know aftah I get ready, I'se gotta look poirfect too. Who're ya goin' wid, Kit?" he asked.

"Race." Kit said. He looked at her in disbelief

"Race?" he repeated.

"Yeah, don't worry he only asked ta go as friends 'cause he knows dat things 'tween me an' Blink aren't goin' so smooth." Kit said.

"Oh, alright, den I'll come ovah wid 'im latah." Cowboy said.

"Kay, I'll see you'se latah." Kit said and she was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Ya know how ta get ta Sarah's house?" Cowboy asked. Kit rolled her eyes.

"I've only been dere a million times." Kit said. Cowboy let go of her.

"Alright, but if you'se gets lost-"

"Chill, I got this." Kit said. He looked at her with confusion. "Calm down, I'se know what I'm doin'."

"Fine, be safe." Cowboy said.

"I always am." Kit said as she started walking towards Sarah's house.

At the Jacob's household, she said hi to the Mr. and Mrs., as was usual. She then met with Sarah in her bedroom. Like last time, Davey and Les were kicked out of the room. This time, she and Sarah put on warm metal curlers in their hair.

While leaving the curlers in their hair, they helped each other pick out outfits. Kit tried on a bunch of different clothes, and even though Sarah didn't approve of it, she took off her sling because it was too much of a hassle. Sarah made Kit try on the familiar white dress she wore at newsies rally in 1899. It was too long on her and made her look really weird. They laughed and continued looking for outfits.

Kit helped Sarah decide on a patterned light blue long sleeve dress that reached the floor. Kit then suggested to belt the middle with a white scarf. Sarah looked amazing. Sarah looked through her drawers and pulled out some folded clothes.

"Wow, I forgot about these." Sarah said as she unfolded a light buttoned pink blouse and a long darker than pink, but lighter than red skirt.

"Wow, dose are nice, but I'se way too short fo' dat skirt." Kit said while eyeing it up and down.

"Aw c'mon, try it on!" Sarah said.

Kit buttoned up the blouse and loosely tucked it into the skirt at her waist. She looked at her self in the mirror and was surprised at how good it looked on her.

"Oh my! It fits perfectly." Sarah said with a sweet smile.

"Right?" Kit said.

"Ohh and I have the perfect hat that would go with that!" Sarah said excitedly. She looked around her room and took out a white woven white hat that had a pink ribbon. It did match and Kit decided to try it on after she got the curlers.

"This is amazing." Kit said.

"But I don't think I have shoes dat would go wid the outfit. Though I don't think it'll matter since the skirt is long." Sarah said.

"True." Then a light bulb went off in Kit's mind.

She put on one of Sarah's robes and opened the door a crack, leaving Sarah very confused. She saw that in the living room were Davey, Les, Race, and Jack who made eye contact with her. She waved him over and he strided to the door.

"'Ey, what's wrong?" Cowboy said.

"Nothin', I'se jus' need ta ask ya a favor." Kit said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Could you'se get me old shoes from da lodgin' house?" Kit asked.

"Ya old shoes?"

"Yeah, ya know, da ones I'se was wearing when I'se foirst met you'se." Kit said.

"Da cat ones?"

Kit nodded.


	31. Chapter 31: Stunning

_**(so sorry i took forever to update, school's jus been so busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please! :)**_

Kit examined herself one last time in the mirror. Sarah did her makeup and hair really well. Her curls bounced effectively around her face under the white woven hat with the pink ribbon. Sarah had a piece of pink cloth that Kit was now using as a sling. Kit flexed her toes inside her Hello Kitty vans.

"You look stunning." Sarah said.

"Not as stunnin' as you'se look." Kit said. Sarah smiled.

Kit didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"C'mon, let's get going." Sarah said. Kit nodded and they left Sarah's bedroom.

Race and Cowboy stood up when they entered the livening room.

"Sarah, ya look beautiful-as always." Cowboy said with a loving smile. Sarah looked away and blushed.

Kit smiled. Those two were adorable together. She walked over the Race who was standing. He had on a half smile.

"Ya look good, Kit." Race said.

"T'anks." Kit said.

"I'se, uh, got ya something." Race said. She noticed that his hands were behind his back.

"Ya didn't 'ave to." Kit said.

Race took his hands away from his back and presented her a flower. She didn't know which kind it was, but it was sublime. Kit accepted it graciously.

"T'anks Race, I love it." She said and she gave him a quick hug. She didn't want the flower to get ruined at the party so she gave it to Mrs. Jacobs who promised to take good care of it

"You girls look wonderful." Mrs. Jacob's said.

"T'anks, Mrs. Jacobs." Kit said.

"Thanks, mama." Sarah said.

"C'mon, let's get goin'. I'se can't wait!" Les said excitedly. This was his first newsies party because his parents thought that now he was mature enough to go.

"Ya hoird da man, let's go." Cowboy said. He gently held onto Sarah's hand and led the way.

Dave, Les, Race, and Kit followed them onto the streets. The sun was beginning to set and the late September air was crisp. Kit couldn't believe how fast time went by. It was as if it were only yesterday when she first met Cowboy in lodging house. She wondered how things were back in her time.

"Hey, Kit." A voice said that brought her out of her train of thought.

"Hm?" she said.

"Are you'se okay?" Race asked.

"Yeah, I'se fine, jus' spaced out a bit." Kit said. Race and Les were talking about horses and were walking ahead of Kit and Dave. Cowboy and Sarah were in front of Race and Les.

"Ya look good." Dave said.

"Thanks." Kit said. "You don't 'ave a date fo' da party?"

"Nah." Dave said.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" Les yelled at them from the front. Dave rolled his eyes ad they walked faster to catch up.

They were soon outside Medda's Vaudeville Theatre. Kit felt a mixture of uneasiness and excitement. It was a weird combination.

"M'lady." Race said as he held out his arm. Kit smiled and rolled her eyes as she took his arm.

Cowboy, Sarah, Race, Kit, Les, and Dave entered Medda's. It was already crowded. Immediately people started talking to Cowboy with Sarah. Les and Dave stayed with Jack and Sarah while Race and Kit found a table in the front. They saved seats for the others.

"This looks like its gon be a good party." Kit said.

"O' course it willa be. It's at Medda's." Race said. "We'se lucky dat we'se wid da Brooklyn newsies, da last time we's had a party, it was wid da Harlem newsies. Didn't turn out too good."

"What 'appened?" Kit asked curiously. Race didn't have time to answer because Decks, Girry, and Stitch interrupted them.

"Hey guys." Stitch said

"Hey. How's it goin?" Kit asked.

"Good." Stitch answered.

"Enjoyin' da party?" Decks asked. Kit and Race nodded. Then a Brooklyn newsie walked by and grabbed Decks's, Girry's, and Stitch's attention.

"We'll see you'se guys latah." Decks said as he walked away. The other two followed and Girry nodded a bye to Kit and eyed Race.

Kit looked around. She saw Dave nervously talking to Stripes and she smiled. _They would make a good couple, _she thought to herself. She even saw Les talking animatedly to a small girl newsie. She saw Spot with a pretty girl around his arm. he nodded in her direction. She smiled in response and turned back to Race.

She and Race talked for a little bit before Jack and Sarah joined them at the table. They looked so happy. The four of them joked around and talked for a little bit. Then the lights dimmed and the announcer introduced the wonderful Medda. All the boys cheered and whistled energetically. Sarah and Kit rolled their eyes.

As soon as Medda graced the stage, Kit felt someone sit on the empty chair next to her. She looked and saw that it was Kid Blink who smiled at her. She smiled back. Time seemed to slow down in that moment. She stared into his blue eyes that were absolutely stunning. Medda started singing.

* * *

Messenger was sitting at a back table with Girry, his date, Decks, and his date. He felt like the 5th wheel. Medda started singing a little while ago. Decks and Girry were singing along with Medda, as were many other boys. Messenger loved Medda, but he just wasn't in the mood. Then he spotted Kit a few tables ahead of him. He smiled, but it turned into a frown when he saw a familiar blond head whispering and talking to her. He saw her laugh.

"What's wrong?" Girry asked. He looked in the direction that Messenger was looking in and understood.

"Wow I'se can't believe she's wid 'im even aftah all he's done." Decks said shaking his head.

"What did 'e do?" Messenger asked.

"What?" Decks said playing stupid. He knew that Kit didn't want him to tell anyone, but he decided that Messenger deserved to know. Messenger looked at him, urging him that he wasn't stupid. Decks sighed.

"Blink's da reason she's got dat sling."

"What? He hoirt 'er?" Messenger asked furiously.

Decks told him how they were on the roof arguing. He told him about Blink calling her a whore and how he pushed her and she hurt her wrist. Messenger listened attentively and felt his anger rise.


	32. Chapter 32: What Really Happened

_**(As always, thanks soo much for the reviews i love reading them. Just finished an essay due tomorrow sooo yeahh.. I hope you guys like this chapter:)**_

Kit chuckled at Blink. They were whispering amongst themselves while Medda was singing. He made a funny comment about Race's affection for Medda. Race was currently standing with some other newsies swaying in beat with great enthusiasm to the song Medda was singing. Kit looked over and saw that Cowboy had his arm around Sarah's shoulder. She winked at Kit and continued watching Medda. Kit smiled and turned her attention back to Blink.

She realized how much she really cares about him. He was so nice and sweet and considerate. She loved the way he could make her laugh, even when she's sad. She loved the way he almost always had a bright, chippy attitude. She loved how he was always there for her. She loved his deep blue eyes, his blond hair, and his eye patch. _But does all of this compensate for the harsh words he said to me?_ Kit thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a fist suddenly hit Blink's face. She gasped in surprise. Blink fell out of his chair to the floor. Kit looked to see who punched him and was even more surprised to see Messenger. He walked over to Blink who was trying to stand up. Messenger roughly lifted Blink up by his collar. He was at least 4 inches shorter than Blink, but that didn't stop him.

Messenger aggressively pushed Blink against a pillar nearby. Kit heard a thud as Blink's head hit the pillar. Blink fought back, kneeing and trying to break free. He got a few good hits, but not enough to break free from the Brooklyn newsie.

"What da hell?! Guys stop!" Kit yelled. Her voice made the boys stop. She, too, was standing now. The song was still blasting and only a few people were paying attention to the outbreak. Messenger still had Blink pinned against the wall and Blink finally got a good look at his attacker.

"Liam?" Blink asked.

"Teddy." Messenger said a bit harshly. Blink was still pinned against the pillar. The spot on his cheek was already turning a light purple. Messenger had his forearm firmly on Blink's throat, trapping him against the wall.

"Break it up guys." Cowboy said with Sarah tucked behind him. Race, Decks, Girry, Mush, Dave, Jake, and Swifty got up and headed towards them.

"Messenger what da hell?!" Kit reiterated.

"Stay outta dis, Kit." Messenger said softly. He looked at Kit who was filled with hurt and anger.

"What? You- you'se a newsies?" Blink said.

"Dis ain't 'bout statin' da obvious, bruddah. Dis 'bout you'se hoirting Kit." Messenger said. There were gasps from those who were listening.

_Brother?_ Kit thought to her self. _Blink and Messenger are brothers? WHAT?_

"What are you'se tawkin' 'bout? Wen did I evah hoirt 'er?" Blink asked exasperatedly.

"Ya know." Messenger said staring at Blink furiously.

"What? Da thing where I'se saw hers wid some guy and we'se had an argument?" Blink asked.

"'An argument'? Dats what ya call it? You'se called 'er some bad things she ain't an' you'se hoirt 'er, ya hoirt 'er real bad." Messenger said.

"I'se didn't mean da things I said. I was mad. I'se sorry fah dat."

"You'se ain't sorry fah hoirting 'er?" Messenger asked.

"I'se already said sorry fah dat." Blink said.

"Ya didn't say sorry fah puttin' 'er in a sling!" Messenger said. Blink looked back at him in shock. He was stunned silent. Then Cowboy said:

"Blink, you'se da one dat hoirt 'er wrist?"

"I'se-how-we'se only- I'se don't know." Blink said. He looked over at Kit and then at her pink sling. Kit looked away.

Race and Decks went up to Blink and Messenger. They separated them. Decks, Girry, and Hot Head had to hold Messenger back.

"Kit what really 'appened to ya wrist?" Cowboy asked. The sound in the background seemed muffled. All eyes were on her, or at least it felt that way to Kit. She gulped.

"C'mon. Kit. Messengah. Blink." Cowboy said and led them to the dressing room backstage. Medda was still singing and other newsies were still having a good time.

Kit sat down on a chair near a vanity. Her reflection in the mirror showed a girl from the 1900s. _Who is this girl that doesn't belong? That lies? That causes so much trouble? _She subconsciously played with the golden pocket watch that hung around her neck.

"So what da hell 'appened? Da truth." Cowboy said. He stood with his arms across his chest. Messenger was leaning on a wall and Blink was sitting on a bench.

"Well. I dunno where I'se shud start." Kit said thoughtfully.

"Start on da day I'se found you'se cryin' on da roof." Cowboy said. Kit took a deep breath. Messenger smiled at her with comfort.

"So, um, dat day you'se couldn't sells wid me 'cause you'se was wid Sarah an' Blink had some errands," Kit looked at Blink who quickly looked away, "so I'se sold wid Bows, Stripes, an' Bell. We'se finished sellin' early an' was walkin' 'round when I'se saw Blink kissin' an' huggin' anoddah goyl-"

"But-" Blink began to say but was interrupted by Cowboy who gave him a death glare.

"As I'se was sayin', Blink was wid anoddah goyl. I'se felt terrible an' went ta Brooklyn. When I'se was dere, Jimmy tried ta mug me, but I soaked 'im," Cowboy and Messenger smirked, "an' den I hung out in Brooklyn wid Messengah. Dat night I'se went back ta da lodgin' house, Messengah walked me, an' you'se tried ta tawk ta me but I'se wasn't in da mood so I'se ran ta da roof an' Blink was dere. We'se had an argument. He was yellin' at me for, God knows fah what, an' I'se yellin' at 'im for kissing anoddah goyl. He got angry, fah a good reason, an' pushed me outta da way of the door. I'se fell on me wrist da wrong way. Den I'se found out dat da goyl was his sister and yeah."

"I'se was jelous 'cause I'se was so worried 'bout ya an' seein' ya wid anoddah guy hoirt me. I'se didn't know I'sw da reason you'se was in da sling. I thought it was from ya fight wid Jimmy." Blink said. He walked over to her and lightly kissed her wrist. Kit smiled and stared lovingly at Blink when someone coughed. Kit snapped out of her daze and remembered something.

"Wait, so you'se two are broddahs?"

Messenger and Blink looked at each other and nodded.

(**_oh gosh when Elasaid Una kept asking if Blink and Messenger were related or brothers i almost threw myself out the window. Did i really make it that obvious? I rlly wanted it to be a surprise :( _**


	33. Chapter 33: Too Much Trouble

_**((Hey, I feel so bad for not writing in like two months **__** I know its no excuse but school has been crazy and I've been busy. I just couldn't leave the story the way I left it, it was unfair to my loyal readers out there and I hope you guys still read this. I will try to finish this story, even it's the last thing I'll ever do. Please review and follow. Thanks**__** ))**_

"I'se can't believe ya guys are broddahs! I'se known both of you'se since foirst became a newsie. I nevah made da connection." Cowboy said.

Kit was stunned to silence. _Brothers. Messenger and Blink are brothers. And they were fighting over me. God, I cause way too much trouble. _

"I'se didn't even know you'se were a newsie. What 'appened? When I came ta dinnah da odah day an' you'se weren't dere mom said you'se were a delivery boy." Blink asked Messenger. In return, he gave Blink a death glare.

"Don't sit dere an' act like ev'rything is okay! Don't ask _me_ questions 'bout my life!" Messenger said in anger. "How could you'se jus' leave us like dat, widout even a goodbye? Ya family didn't mattah ta you'se? You were mah big broddah, someone I'se could always look up tah an' could count on bein' dere for me, but you weren't." Messenger's voice got significantly quitter and the sadness and hurt was palpable in the air.

Blink looked sadly at his little brother.

"I'se did it for yah an' our family. I'se saw how hard it was for ours muddah to put food on da table. Me runnin' aways made it one less person to feed."

"Well, I'd take bein' hungry ovah tearin' apart mah fam'ly. Ya know dat mom didn't sleep for a week? She stayed up all night waitin' fah ya ta come back. We'se all cried fah months. Nothing has been da same." Messenger said teary-eyed, Blink looked to be on the verge of tears too.

Kit could feel her heart slowly breaking. This scene was breaking her heart. She wanted them to kiss and make up. Figuratively speaking.

"Guys, calm down. Be happy ya found each oddah. Forgive and fahget. Bury da hatchet. Jus' be glad dat you'se is given anoddah chance of havin' a happy fam'ly." Kit said.

There was a contemplative silence.

"Kit, dis ain't our business, let's go back ta da party an' let 'em figure it out 'emselves." Jack said.

Kit nodded in agreement and followed Cowboy out the door. As she was closing the door on the way out, she looked back at the two boys, the boys she cared the most about, and gave them an assuring smile. She saw Messenger's mouth move a millisecond before the door was fully closed. Maybe she was just crazy and dazed from what she just found out, but it looked as if Messenger mouthed the words _I love you._

The party was as lively as ever. Medda was still singing. The crowd was still swaying. Everyone was still laughing and having a good time. It was as if the most shocking discovery that two people she really cared about had a nasty fight over her that happened to be long lost brothers and that one of them might've professed his love to her and the other she was sorta-kinda dating. Kit stiffly took her seat at the table.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine. Poirfectly fine." Kit said with a smile she hoped would fool Sarah. It did and Sarah went back to watching Medda and cuddling with Jack.

There was so much going on. Too much information came to her way to fast. Some of the lies she made were slowly unraveling into a messy web of awfulness. She couldn't think about it all. Kit grabbed a beer from the table, she didn't care whom it belonged to, and she chugged it down. She finished the drink with a satisfying "ahh"

Mind you, she has never drunk alcohol except for once when she drank the watered down wine they give out during church. She felt a faint buzz quickly.

Kit finally felt herself relaxing. She got up with the rest of the crowd and started swaying to the beat of Medda's song and belting out words she thought would match. She kept laughing and swaying, it was great.

"Hell yeah! Who needs a Project X party when we got Medda's!" Kit half yelled, to herself. The people around her just nodded and kept having a good time.

Kit, Sarah, Jack, and Race were having a ball. All of them had something to drink and they were high off the excitement of the party.

Medda was in the middle of her last encore song when the doors to the theater slammed open. Most people didn't mind it, but a few people looked back to see who just joined the party. Some of the newsies gasped and Kit was confused, which could be attributed to the beer she had.

"It's Tommy's crew." She heard people whispering.

_Tommy… that's… the guy I… soaked the other day… wasn't it…. I wonder… why they're… here_, Kit thought to herself. Her thoughts weren't completely coherent.

Cowboy saw them and his happy grin quickly faded into a frown. He untangled himself from Sarah and approached the group of newsies. Most of them were a little bigger than Jack, but in muscle not height.

"How can we'se help ya, fellahs?" Cowboy said, his voice laced with disdain.

"We're here ta teach a lil' lesson ta ya guys 'bout what happens when ya mess wid my newsies." The leader said.

"Oh, I'm shakin' in mah boots." Cowboy answered, feigning to be afraid. "C'mon, Tommy wasn't dat valuable ta ya lil' group. He's scum, like da rest of ya's."

The leader scowled at Cowboy and threw a punch. Jack dodged it and kicked him in the shin. Soon more and more newsies were fighting against the unwelcomed group of newsies. The music was still playing and most of the other newsies were still swaying. It's like they're used to having fights at parties.

The leader was holding Cowboy in a headlock. Kit tried to help Cowboy and she punched the leader with all her might. It appeared to have done no damage. He just smirked at her.

"Ya think ya so tough, but I'se ain't as easy ta soak as Tommy was." The leader said with a grin.

He pushed Cowboy out of the way and headed towards Kit. Cowboy tackled him and they were rolling around the floor, flip-flopping on who was on top of the other. But soon enough, the leader got the upper hand and was on top of Cowboy.

He took out his pistol and aimed it at Cowboy's head.

_**((i know, a cliff hanger. I couldn't help myself. Anyways. please leave a review of what you thought I'd really appreciate it :) Also, i just realized that before the guy Kit beat up was Johnny and I guess i changed it to Tommy in recent chapters, I want to edit it, but I lost all of my previous chapters, so please bear with me.))**_


	34. Chapter 34: The Silence Before Chaos

_**((hey, huge thanks to those who left review :) i really really appreciate it. Also, this chapter does get a little violent, just a warning. Anyways enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :D))**_

The leader of the gang was taking revenge for her soaking Tommy. He had a gun to Jack's head. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and made her temporarily lucid from the alcohol. As a result, Kit lunged at him. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. It felt like she was flying at top speed towards him. He didn't see it coming and she tackled him off guard. The gun fired. It echoed throughout the vaudeville theater. A sickening crack was heard when the leader hit his head on the floor, hard.

The song stopped, the chattering stopped, the laughing stopped. It was the silence before chaos. To Kit, the silence felt like a lifetime, but then people started freaking out. More newsies started to beat up the unwelcomed gang. She saw Blink and Messenger come out of nowhere and soak some of the unwelcomed newsies gang. Race, Itey, Skittery, Swifty, Girry, Hot Head, Decks, and Spot joined in. The Police whistles could be heard outside.

Kit rolled off from on top of the leader as quickly as she could. Still on the floor, she quickly examined herself and eyed Jack. No bullet wounds, but there was suspicious hole in the floor. _He missed. _Jack was lying on the floor with his eyes closed, Kit had no time to worry because as soon as she glanced back at the leader whose head was bleeding from her tackle, he started twitching and slowly started moving towards her.

Messenger and Blink quickly left whomever they were fighting with and went over to aid Kit. They teamed up on the leader and attempted to soak him. They tried to punch and kick him, anything to stop the maniac and to protect Kit. The leader got a few good hits on Blink and a couple on Messenger, but in return they got a few hits on the leader.

It was an even fight until the leader pulled out a knife. Kit's eyes widened, she could see the look of fear on Blink's and Messenger's face. Kit could feel her heart stop and blood rushed to her head. She could still hear the ringing from the first gunshot in her ear. Taking advantage of their petrification, the leader aimed his knife at Messenger first, but he partially dodged it and only got cut on his arm. However, it was a long, nasty cut that started to bleed instantly. Messenger grunted in pain and he slowly fell to the ground. Blood was getting everywhere. Kit wanted to go help him, but she was frozen. Blink panickly tried to help Messenger and in the process the leader stabbed Blink in his shoulder blade. Kit slowly crumbled to the floor next to his brother. Kit gasped in shock. Her eyes felt watery.

"No, no, no, no." Kit said.

"Kit, go Leave. Stay safe." Messenger said weakly while holding his arm to try to stop the bleeding. She could see the pain he was trying to disguise.

"Listen tah him Kit, leave." Blink said with strain. Kit didn't move an inch.

"Beat it!" Blink yelled and clenched his fists in pain. He then turned to his brother. "Oh Liam, I so.. so sorry 'bout ev'rything." He turned back to Kit and said, "An' Kit, remembah dat I'se will always love y-" Blink's sentence was interrupted by the leader stabbing him once again.

"NOOOO!" Kit yelled in anguish.

The leader had a sickly grin and tried to reach for the gun that fell out of his hands when she previously tackled him. Kit quickly realized this and scrambled and crawled towards it. She pounced at the gun and had it safely in her hands before the leader reached it.

"I'll fucking kill you!" the leader yelled as held out his knife and lunged at her

On her knees, she turned around and saw him striding towards her. Time went slow again. People were screaming and it was utter chaos. She heard Cowboy screaming off in the distance. Too much was happening at once. _Blink….Messenger._ She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She heard the ear-splitting crackle of the gun and the sound it makes when it comes in contact with a person. She heard a body fall to the ground.

Kit slowly opened her eyes and saw the leader lying in a pool of his own blood. She covered her mouth in disgust. She shot him right in the chest. She couldn't believe it; her mind was foggy from the excitement and from slight intoxication. The police whistles were suddenly very, very loud. Maybe they were loud this whole time, but she was oblivious to it.

She just sat there, petrified from shock of everything that just happened. Her brain felt hazy and breathing felt like such a laborious task. It felt like she just swallowed a bowling ball that crushed her heart on the way to her digestive system.

"Kit! Let's go! Da bulls are here!" she heard Cowboy yell somewhere near her.

She numbly got up and scanned the room for him. Kit saw him and quickly joined him in running.

"Hey you, girly! Come back here!" an officer yelled.

Cowboy and Kit ran faster. They circled around the theater trying to find an exit unguarded by policemen. Kit looked around and saw a lot of injuries and fighting. Everyone was causing violence; it was an all out brawl. Everyone she knew and loved was fighting something they shouldn't have gotten themselves into.

Kit and Cowboy heard the whistles behind them. They dodged some policemen and ran backstage. It was empty and Medda was nowhere to be found. She quickly passed by a mirror on a vanity make-up table. The person in the reflection looked like a stranger to Kit; the person staring back at her looked unrecognizable.

They narrowly escaped through the entrance backstage. She had no idea where they were going, but she trusted Cowboy with her life and she'll go wherever he goes. They ran down streets, through alleyways, under fences. The whistling of the police slowly died down as they got further and further away.

_**((I honestly rewrote this chapter like 3 times because I wasn't exactly sure what direction I wanted the story to go, but after seeing the reviews and all of the positive feedback about Messenger, I decided to let him live another day. Thanks for reading and please tell any opinions or reactions in the reviews. Happy almost New Year!))**_


	35. Chapter 35: Formidable Actuality

_**((hey guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR whoohoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Thanks :) ))**_

After running until they were absolutely sure no police chasing them, Cowboy led Kit to a fire escape, just in case. They climbed it to the roof of a random building that had a few floors. Both of them were breathing really heavy from the exertion. Kit sat down, pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around herself. Cowboy sat next to her.

"It's all mah fault." She said and she burst into tears.

"Shh, no, its not." Cowboy answered gently rubbing her back in comfort. Kit then said through her tears:

"Blink is dead, Messengah is dead. I jus' ki-" Kit took a deep breath, "I jus' killed someone." She said quietly and went back to crying into her knees.

"It was self defense. He was tryin' ta hoirt you'se an' ya did whatevah ya had ta do ta survive. Messengah is a tough fellah, a lil' scratch won't kill 'im." Cowboy answered

Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"It wasn't a little scratch. Did you see all da blood?" Kit said.

Cowboy didn't know how to answer and just kept quiet. There was silence except for the occasional dog bark or baby crying.

"Da bulls are aftah me." Kit said matter of factly.

"Us." Cowboy corrected.

Kit got up in frustration, sadness, and heartache, which is a weird combination that has never plagued her before. She looked at her dear friend Cowboy. He had multiple bruises on his face, a black eye, and dried blood all over himself. Kit inhaled a deep breath. _All my fault._

"They're not aftah ya, dey didn't see you'se kill no one. Dey saw me shoot. . ." Kit said.

Cowboy sighed. She was right, even though he didn't want to admit it.

Kit got up and walked around the roof, sniffling and holding herself tightly. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were shining. She remembered the conversation she had with Messenger on the lodging house roof.

_"I wish I'se could reach up an' grab a star." Kit said._

_"If ya could, would ya get one fo' me?" Messenger asked._

_"I'se couldn't think o' anyone else I'd give one ta." Kit said. Messenger smiled_

_"Well, I'd grab da moon fo' ya so you'd nevah be in da darkness." Messenger said._

_"Ev'ry night widout fail, da stars shine bright. Dey shine fo' us and we do nothin' in return. They ask nothin' from us odah dan ta admire deir beauty." Messenger said._

Kit felt more tears coming and her heart ached with pain.

She went to the edge of the building and looked down. She smiled and walked closer to the edge. Her back was to Cowboy. It was suddenly very windy. Windier than the usual late September of 1900 night.

She then remembered her fight with Blink on the Manhattan Lodging House roof.

_"I don't know what I'se saw in ya. You'se selfish, mean, and inconsiderate. You'se a terrible person an' I'se nevah wanna see you'se again. Why don'cha go back ta ya time, no one would miss ya."_

She instinctively touched her sling; she unwrapped it and held it in her hands. Kit examined the pink cloth that Sarah had given to her earlier than night. It felt like a million years ago. She then remembered what Blink said after her incident with the Delanceys.

_"I swear from now on, I'll protect ya." _

Too bad she wasn't there to protect him. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Kit, be careful. What are you doing?" Cowboy said.

"I should've jus' let 'im kill me. It wasn't worth Blink's life an' puttin' Messengah's life in dangah. It wasn't worth puttin' your life in danger an ev'ryone else's" Kit said

"What? No, that's not true. Dey thought dat you'se are worth way more dan them which is why dey protected ya. I definitely t'ought dat you'se was worth it. Do ya really want to prove 'em wrong by crying an' complainin' an' jus givin' up?" Cowboy said.

She thought about it and shook her head. Cowboy wasn't sure if it was a "no, you're right" or a "no you're totally wrong." He interpreted it as the first.

"I t'ought so. So be strong. Its what dey woulds want ya ta do." Cowboy said.

Kit let that sink in. He was right. They didn't sacrifice their lives in vein. She must make her life worth it. She will try her hardest to make the rest of her life worth not only her life, but also the two lives sacrificed.

"I don't belong here, Jack." She said

"O' course you do, you'se a newsie, you'se family." Cowboy said.

"Dis isn't my place, its not mah New Yawk" Kit said.

"What are ya tawkin' bout? Ya lived 'ere fah a while now. You'se made it ya place." Cowboy said.

Kit shook her head in response. Cowboy got up from where he was sitting and went over to the edge where Kit was. Her back was still facing him.

"I-I'se jus' caused way too much trouble 'ere." She paused and spoke again before Cowboy could say anything else. "I can't- won't let anyone else get demselves hoirt 'cause o' me."

"Stop tawkin' like you'se crazy." Cowboy said.

"I'm not crazy, I'm logical." Kit said sternly. "C'mon Jack, you'se knew I couldn't stay forevah, da portals are comin' closah an' closah ta me…"

"There's nothing' logical 'bout dat. Where's da logic behind a magical portal dat brings ya back in time." Cowboy retorted. Kit didn't answer.

"Kit." No response. "Kit." Still no response.

"You'se can't jus' leave! I'll protect ya, you'll be safe. We'se can hide ya from da police, get you'se anoddah name. Move ta a new city. We can find a way ta avoid da portals. Whatevah it takes, just don't go back." Cowboy said.

"Oh yeah? And then what? Live forever running away from a portal? Keep living dis lie. Keep being da one that doesn't belong? Always have to depend on lies and gettin' oddahs in trouble? I don't knows bout ya, but dat don't sound very pleasant." she said defiantly.

She sighed a breath o relief. It really felt good to get all her misgivings out in the open. She looked over her shoulder at Jack. Kit then looked at the pink cloth in her hand; it was all knotty and twisted after her unconsciously messing around with it. "I 'ave ta do what I 'ave to do." She said with sincere finality. She stood with her hands by her sides and dropped her cloth safely on the roof's ledge.

Suddenly police whistles were heard down on the streets.

"Hey, up there! It's her!" she heard an officer yell.

"Kit, no don't do it!" Cowboy said.

"Dey're not aftah you, dey're aftah me. Jus' run." Kit said. More police whistles and shouting could be heard.

Cowboy grabbed her arm, trying to prevent the inevitable. Kit softly put her hands on top of his and he glimpsed a blue swirling portal a few feet directly below them. She unfurled his fingers to get him to release her.

"No! Lucy! I'se can't lose you!" Cowboy yelled desperately.

"I'm not Lucy." Kit said.

"Goodbye Cowboy, tell ev'ry one else I said dat too. T'anks for… for ev'rything. It's been a pleasah workin' wid da best." Kit said with a small smile.

Without hesitation, Kit jumped off the roof. She heard yells and whistles. She closed her eyes and felt the air suck her back into her formidable actuality.


	36. Chapter 36: The End :(

The combination of gravity and the sucking air of the portal raised the hairs on Kit's arms. She kept her eyes close the entire time. She felt her body swirling and the cold air swirling all around her. She felt a strong sense of De Ja Vu.

The portal opened up back on the same sidewalk that she was on when the first portal got her. This time, she landed on her knees. It was a good thing she had on a long skirt or she would've had some serious scabs.

"Oh my God!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Kit look up and saw Laurel whose mouth was gaped open like an O. She was holding her heart in shock and was white with astonishment. Kit smiled with relief of seeing a familiar face.

"What the hell? Charlotte is that you?" Laurel asked.

Kit got up and hugged her friend. When the hug ended Laurel started to bombard her with questions.

"Girl, what happened? What was that blue thing? I was worried when you didn't show up at the subway and you weren't answering you phone. I was waiting for you for two hours. It was mad awkward. Anyways, I was heading over to your house to see if everything was all right. What happened?" Laurel asked again.

Kit contemplated on how on Earth she was going to explain it all to her best friend. Before she could even start to explain, Laurel said.

"What the flocka are you wearing?"

Kit laughed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She answered.

"Try me." Laurel said as she put her arm around her friend.

Kit did the same and they headed back towards Kit's house. I guess that it's Charlotte now. Kit is a part of her life that she'll never forget. All the good times and all the tragedies, she will remember always. All the enemies and friends she made along the way. Its all a lesson learned. She won't forget to live up to Blink and all the other newsies that risked their lives for her. They strolled down the block in the summer sun. This was an adventure that will change the future of Charlotte forever.

_On June 30, 2012 at 11:37 A.M, Charlotte Ocompo went on the journey of her life through the portal that mysteriously brought back to that same day and month of the year 1900. She stayed there for 3 months of their time. On September 27, 1900 at 1:42 A.M. she left the year 1900 through another portal and arrived back to her time on the day June 30, 2012 at 2:03 P.M. _

_**THE END**_

_(Not quite)_

_Epilogue~~_

Charlotte was in her last period History class. She was bored out of her mind and was playing around with her golden pocket watch, a past time she did quite often when bored. A faint smile reached her lips when she thought back to when she learned how to pickpocket with Stitch, Race, and Decks. It felt so long ago, but it was only a couple of months. Pulling her out of her daydreams, she heard her teacher say something about the Newsboys of New York. Charlotte sat upright in her chair and paid attention, intrigued at this topic.

"The Newsboy Strike of 1899 was the newsies' rebellion against the notorious Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst increasing the newspaper sales to the newsies. It was held by the youths themselves and the strike lasted for two whole weeks. The strike was led by no other than the famous Kid Blink (sorry Disney) who won the crowds over with his charismatic speeches. . ."

The teacher then went on about the other forms of child labor in addition to the newsies. Her teacher went on and on about the treacherous conditions the children, most of who younger than Charlotte, had to work in. She talked about how child labor is still popular today, but not as significant as back then. Charlotte found herself to be outraged about the idea of illegal child labor and how hard life could be for some children living on the streets. It wasn't fair. She decided at that very moment, that something had to be done and she was the one who was going to change it.

The End.

_**(( Hey, I was thinking about maybe writing a sequel where Cowboy and some other newsies go to the future in Charlotte's time. Would you guys be interested in something like that? Please Review and thanks for your time in reading this))**_

_**((Thanks to everyone who read my story. Especially those who have been reading since Day 1. I loved writing this story, it was so much and I'm glad I picked it back up again. I honestly wrote this for fun and I never expected anyone to read it. ))**_


	37. Back to the Future

_**((Hey guys I just posted the first chapter to the sequel :) **__**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and I hope you enjoy Back to the Future))**_

s/8948514/1/Back-to-the-Future


End file.
